Selfishly, Mine
by CoutureOtaku
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is obsessively and possessively in love with the oblivious and naive, Alfred F. Jones. He just can't stand to see anyone touch what is his, and his alone. He would never let anyone hurt his precious American. Yandere!Arthur, UKxUS/RusAme
1. Obsessively, Mine

**_Yandere!Arthur and naive!Alfred._**

**_ I have a sort of obsession with possessive Arthur, it's not everyone's cup of tea but I just love it, especially when paired with Alfred, since they're my OTP._**

**_A twisted, obsessive Arthur, a really dumb but cute Alfred and a really scared Italian. Enjoy~_**

* * *

_"I have little left in myself - I must have you. The world may laugh - may call me absurd, selfish, but it does not signify. My very soul demands you: it will be satisfied, or it will take deadly vengeance on its frame." - Charlotte Brontë_

* * *

Arthur Kirkland stared at the back of a familiar blond haired head with a unusual amount of attention.

Arthur bit his scowling lip with annoyance watching the owner of the blond haired head, Alfred F. Jones help the stupid babbling Italian boy, Feliciano Vargas with Math homework.

Arthur could hear his beloved Alfred say some complicated math advice to the Italian who nodded despite Arthur's intuition that he didn't understand anything about what was being said to him.

"Thank you so much, Alfred! I think I kinda got it now!" Feliciano said excitedly with a happy content smile on his face that Arthur so desperately wanted to erase off violently.

Alfred smiled back, a smile so lovely and heart breaking that Arthur just wanted all to himself. He couldn't stand the fact, Feliciano, of all people got to witness it.

"It's alright, buddy! I'm glad you understand now." Alfred exclaimed patting Feliciano on the shoulder.

Arthur gripped his pencil in his hand and glared daggers at the shoulder being touched by _his_ Alfred. No one, but himself should ever be touched by the American. Arthur didn't care if the Italian boy had a German boyfriend of three years, he just knew everyone was after his crush. Alfred was the star of the football team (American football, mind you.) the best student in their Math and Science classes and was, in Arthur's opinion and many others' the best looking in the school.

Alfred was a catch in everyone's' eyes really, despite some people being annoyed by the kid, no one could not admit that he wasn't attractive. He had shining, sandy colored blond hair that bounced with every excited move he made. Brighter than the ocean colored eyes that could just show so much expression with one glance. His tanned, fit and muscular body that just made Arthur melt into his seat every time he flexed a muscle while talking with his over dramatic hand gestures.

Everything about Alfred made Arthur want to just take him and never let anything bad happen to him. Alfred was perfect and beautiful and Arthur just didn't want anyone to hurt or damage him.

Feliciano made a 'Ve' sound and jumped out of him seat to hug the American. Alfred laughed and hugged him back.

Arthur's pencil snapped in half.

His breath hitched and his too large for his face eyebrows furrowed in resentment, if looks could kill, Feliciano would have been dead long ago.

Almost as if sensing the British man's anger, Ludwig Beilschmidt, Feliciano's boyfriend appeared next to the Italian and pulled him off of Alfred.

"That's enough, Feli." Ludwig warned looking slightly at Arthur with a hint of worry in his usually stoic voice.

Everyone in the school knew not to mess with Alfred. Because the people who did, usually something bad happened to them, from minor things such as detentions for no real reason to things such as the person not showing up to school for a few weeks. People knew whatever the reason was, was because of Arthur Kirkland, Everyone knew of the blond's love for Alfred, except for Alfred himself. The British man has been strangely obsessed with the American since childhood it seemed liked. No one dared mess with Alfred, it just was the way things worked.

Feliciano almost began whining at Ludwig for being pulled away from the friendly hug before his amber eyes seemed to realize the person behind staring at him jealously and despite his dumb personality it seemed to click. His eyes widened. "O-Oh, okay. I'll see you later, Alfred!" Feliciano cried out nervously before practically running out the classroom with his boyfriend following after him quickly.

Alfred waved goodbye not really confused by the whole thing. Stuff like this happened on a regular basis, it happened yesterday with Francis trying to grope him and the French guy almost running out of the room too. When Kiku, Alfred's best friend just was talking to him, he said something about having to leave to go get some class books, looking upset. Alfred didn't see him for the rest of the day. Even when his own brother, Matthew just touched his shoulder and said something about dinner, he looked pretty scared and made a excuse to leave.

People have always acted this way around him, Alfred blamed it on his loud personality, he just guessed people got annoyed by it after a while, recently it's been happening more though. Alfred sighed and hoped maybe people would just start to get used to his loud over the top attitude one day.

Arthur looked pleased as soon as Feliciano left running, he was glad people took note to not touch his belongings.

He got up and walked towards the blond and tapped his shoulder. Alfred looked back with those _so_ blue colored eyes, framed with golden feathered eyelashes and a bright smile that made Arthur go weak in the knees.

"Hey, Arty! What's up?" Alfred said looking happy for some attention which Arthur would surely give him.

"Hello, Alfred. I saw you were talking with Feliciano, how did things go?" Arthur asked sounding plainly curious but secretly wanted to find out any details the Italian said to his Alfred that he might not have heard.

"Oh, he just wanted some Math help, you know? I totally helped him though, like the awesome hero I am!" Alfred exclaimed excitedly seeming proud with himself.

Arthur smiled softly at his love, loving his exuberant personality. "Yes, I'm sure you did. Alfred, since you're helping people with homework now, would you mind coming to my house to help me?" Arthur asked innocently, although he certainly didn't need any help.

Alfred's eyes widened and he seemed happy that someone wanted his 'hero' help. "Yeah, of course, dude!" he replied getting up and grabbing his back pack.

Arthur smiled. "You wouldn't mind?" he asked faking genuinity.

Alfred shook his head. "Iggy, you know, I'd do anything for you, you're my bro!" he said laughing slugging a shoulder over the British man.

Arthur's smile couldn't possibly get even wider. "Thank you, Alfred. Let's go now." he replied not wanting to give anyone any more chances to look at his adorable poppet.

Alfred nodded. "Sure!" He answered while they walked outside the classroom.

Filling their conversation with idle gossip and random facts about their day which made Arthur glow with happiness at the attention he received from Alfred. 'This is how things should always be.' Arthur thought his shoulder feeling like it was on _fire_ with the handsome American man's arm around it, positively feeling delighted at the one on one conversation that was between Alfred and him, and only _him_.

Walking outside past the parking lot, Arthur noticed Feliciano talking rapidly to the angry looking German.

"Feliciano, you can't just give hugs that freely to Alfred, you know that isn't acceptable!" Ludwig scolded.

Feliciano made a whining sound. "I know! I just forgot, I won't do it agai-" Feliciano made a sound of shock seeing Arthur walk past him and Arthur could just sense his dying fear.

Arthur sent a almost feral smile towards the Italian man that sent a clear warning.

_'Don't touch what is mine.'_

Feliciano paled and he shakily grabbed onto Ludwig's hand.

After getting far enough past them, Alfred made a low whistle sound. "Dude, I didn't think Ludwig was that strict with Feli! He sure is possessive, he should already know me and Feli would never ever like each other like that!" He exclaimed, sure about the fact, Feli was getting scolded because Ludwig was jealous about the hug.

Arthur smiled at Alfred pleased at his naive answer.

"Alfred. Love is a terrifying thing. It can make anyone possessive."

"Well, it's still weird."

"I know, Alfred. I know." Arthur replied knowing that fact more than anyone else.

With his emerald green eyes fixed on Alfred's blue ones, he concluded that although strange, it all still made sense.

At least in his own twisted mind.

* * *

**_Well, that was it! It's actually my birthday today, so this was kinda my birthday present to myself, I guess, haha! (: _**

**_I'm sorry for any grammar or punctuation problems that may have occurred during this oneshot, hopefully you enjoyed it despite any of those things that might have snuck their way into my story._**

**_Reviews and favorites make me happy, so don't be shy to do so~_**


	2. Possessively, Mine

**_I know I said 'Selfishly, Mine' would be a oneshot but after careful consideration and some super kind reviews asking for more, I decided to continue making this a three shot or possibly longer if I think people like it enough._**

**_Their is some added RusAme to add some drama because I think Ivan is really the only person who wouldn't be afraid of Arthur and his crazy possessive love towards our favorite American. I also changed the rating to T because of some cursing in this chapter so just be warned!_**

**_I hope you enjoy!~_**

* * *

_"When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love." - J.K Rowling._

* * *

Arthur was sitting in his sunshine colored haired crush's house practically glowing as he looked at all the family pictures on the wall of his adorable Alfred years back when he was just a child.

Arthur has been in love with Alfred since the day he met him really, when Alfred's family moved next door he couldn't help but think that the child he was introduced to at a welcoming party was cuter than a button and wanted nothing more than to hug the living daylights out of him.

After getting to know how cheerful and positive Alfred was, Arthur slowly fell for the younger child without realizing it. Over the years, his adoration for Alfred grew to the point of no return. Arthur didn't like to admit it but he liked to keep a eye on Alfred, it wasn't stalking he assured himself, just protecting his precious pet from harm.

Arthur liked to busy himself by watching Alfred outside his window at night from his bedroom, thanking whatever and whoever was up in the sky for situating his love's room next door across from his so that he could make sure he was safe. Alfred always left his window curtains opened, something precious about loving to watch the sky so Arthur always got to watch silently, never being caught.

It wasn't creepy in his mind, he just liked to make sure nothing bad happened to Alfred during the night, if anything it was perfectly normal for Arthur to do.

That's what he thought anyways.

As Alfred came back into the room holding a glass of ice water in his hand for his guest and a bottle of Coke A Cola for himself, he plopped next to Arthur grinning handing him his drink.

Arthur smiled. "Thank you, Alfred."

Alfred grinned. "No prob, Arthur. Now let's get started on some wor-"

Arthur cut him off placing a hand on his love's shoulder.

"What about we talk about something else first? What have you been up to lately?" He asked looking up at the American innocently, though he already knew the answer, he did follow the American basically everywhere he went but he wanted to hear for himself from Alfred's own voice.

Alfred tilted his head cutely making Arthur's face flush feeling his stomach clench and butterflies dance in his stomach.

_'God, he's precious.'_

Alfred took a sip of his soda and answered. "Well, I've been playing lots of sports, and guess what?! I totally won the last football team for our school last week, like it was tied and I made a touch down like at the last minute! It was so awesome!" Alfred rambled looking proud of himself.

Arthur smiled softly at his crush, already knowing this, he went to every game and even practice the other was in, he never wanted to miss a special moment Alfred had in his life.

Alfred continued. "I also have been totally rocking all my classes lately, like more then usual! I'm getting straight A's in everything!"

Arthur nodded and smiled, also knowing this fact by sneaking glances at Alfred's report card every now and then without the other knowing.

Alfred smiled back and look surprised. "Oh! And I forgot, I'm going to the movies with Ivan Branginski, remember we used to be like best friends before high school started?"

Arthur felt his life flash before his eyes and his emerald green eyes darkened dangerously, he didn't know this and wondered how he could miss something as threatening as that _monster_ trying to come in between Alfred and himself again?

Arthur calmed his harsh breathing and placed a mask of fake amusement for the boy.

"Oh, really? Ivan and you are friends again now? Why is that?" Arthur asked a intense tone taking on his voice without Alfred noticing.

Alfred's blue eyes twinkled. "Well, we're on the football team together and we just kinda reconnected, now I remember why we used to be such good friends." He answered looking happy.

Arthur loved more than anything to see Alfred happy but to see him happy because of another person besides himself made him want to violently take away whatever was distracting Alfred from his own love and attention.

Arthur took a dainty sip of his water and wished he was drinking tea to drown away his jealous anger for the time being but he knew despite his insistence on having Alfred learn, the boy would never know how to make a proper brew of good English tea, but it didn't matter the American was too cute to be mad at.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Alfred. I hope you two have a good time together." Arthur lied feeling his slender fingers grip the glass cup tightly trying to stop himself from breaking it, he placed a smile on his face looking at the boy besides him.

'Let's go ahead and get started on Math now, okay?"

* * *

Hours later, Arthur was at home sitting at his desk with his fingers gripping his hair in frustration.

Why on earth would that horrible and evil monstrosity try to take his Alfred away from him?

Alfred was _his_ and his alone and the fact this idiot good for nothing Russian thought he could just waltz in and take his love without a fight made the British man's blood boil in extreme possessive rage.

Arthur grabbed his phone and dialed Ivan's number, finding the information after lots of research on the computer.

After several rings and waiting for the phone to be answered a simple. "Da?" could be heard from the other side.

Arthur scowled and a deadly glare found itself on his face.

"Hello, Ivan. This is Arthur Kirkland and I want to talk to you about Alf-"

He was interrupted by a silent chuckle.

"Fredka? I already know what you want and I'm not letting you have it."

Arthur felt himself pull his light blond hair harder in hatred hearing Ivan use Alfred's name in such a friendly fashion.

"Ivan, I don't know what you heard but-"

Ivan chuckled harder across the line.

"Arthur, Fredka doesn't see who you are but I do. I know where you're going with this phone call but whatever you're trying to do won't work."

"What do you think I'm trying to do?"

"You love Fredka, da? It's obvious to everyone except Fredka, himself but you don't deserve him. You'll treat him like a caged bird and keep him trapped to 'protect' him but I won't let that happen, he needs to be free to make his own choices, correct?" Ivan said happily.

Arthur practically seethed at the Russian and slammed his hands on his desk angrily.

"Look, you bloody wanker! Alfred is _mine_. Don't you even dare think about touching a strand of hair on his head or I'll bloody well kill you!" Arthur said in a silent scathing whisper that to everyone else who could have heard was more terrifying than any loud screaming ever could be.

Well to everyone except Ivan Braginski who just giggled.

"Oh, Arthur. You have much to learn about love." Ivan replied with a hint of amusement in his voice before ending the call.

Arthur about screamed and chucked his phone across the room at the wall making the screen crack. His breathing got faster and he felt his face get even redder with anger.

He couldn't even believe that after all these years of work protecting Alfred and making everyone know not to even dare touch him without Arthur's permission was all going down the drain because of a stupid Russian who couldn't listen to the clear set rules.

Arthur glared at the wall resentfully and pictured Ivan's face.

He wanted to tear and rip every bone and limb from his body for even thinking about inviting his lovely Alfred to the movies.

Alfred was a innocent and sweet guy, Arthur knew that Alfred couldn't possibly like Ivan and was just doing this out of politeness but even so the anger Arthur still felt radiating off of himself was enough to scare anyone into utter silence.

"Ivan will pay dearly for trying to get what is_ mine_." Arthur whispered to himself his brows furrowing in possessive anger.

Arthur Kirkland had finally met his match.

* * *

**_Well that's the end of chapter two, I'm sorry for any grammar problems or _****_punctuation mistakes! _**

**_I'm really kinda iffy on what pairing to go with in the end, I'm a HUGE fan of both UKUS and RusAme, if any of you guys have a opinion on what pairing you think should end up together, write a review so I know what you think~_**

**_Thanks for reading! _**


	3. Selfishly, Mine

_**Wow, guys, I'm just blown away at the support everyone is lending me with the reviews, favorites and follows. This is my first multiple chapter story I've ever posted and I'm so happy you guys seem to like it so far.**_

_**I'm sorry for the delay in this chapter being posted, I've been busy with dance rehearsals but I'll try to be better at updating more frequently!**_

_**Anyways, look forward to a obsessive British man and a annoyed Russian going at it in this chapter, enjoy!**_

* * *

_"Selfishness is not living as one wishes to live, it is asking others to live as one wishes to live." -Oscar Wilde_

* * *

Arthur Kirkland eyed the used to be friendly looking movie theater, he goes to with Alfred about every week with pure disdain at how menacing it seemed now at the prospect of his poor little Alfred having to be forced to sit next to some perverted and disgusting, Russian.

He walked into the large lobby with a irritated scowl. Arthur bought himself a ticket for this obnoxious space alien movie where the spaceship crew got trapped on some weird planet or something. Arthur hated movies like this, he's much rather go to a more sophisticated movie where their was more actual acting and less stupid laser effects but if Alfred had asked him to go instead of Ivan, he would say yes in a heartbeat to appease his love.

But, he _wasn't_ asked to go. Instead he was going to make sure Ivan didn't try anything to hurt his lovable pet.

Basically he was going to watch them the whole entire movie and kill anyone who tried to get some with Alfred. He wouldn't call it stalking though, he was just going to a public movie theater and was going to his time wisely to protect someone he loved. It was pretty chivalrous in his opinion he thought.

Arthur didn't buy any snacks or drinks because he wasn't going to let anything frivolous such as candies and calorie explosive sodas get in the way of his focus.

He walked into the theater room and was happy to see almost all the rows except the two in the back were completely full. He smirked in his luck knowing there was more of a chance for Alfred and Ivan to sit closer to him and for the fact they probably wouldn't notice him in the midst of all these people.

He did however go through some sort of disguise to make himself less of a target for suspicion. He wore dark sunglasses and almost all black clothing to make himself blend in more.

Arthur leaned his elbow against his arm rest looking bored but in reality was keenly observing the two entrances on the side, trying to spot the two people he was looking for.

When he finally saw Alfred and Ivan, his bright green eyes narrowed looking at how cheerful the Russian was. Ivan was a good head taller than Alfred, he had strange purple colored eyes that may be somewhat cute to other people but to Arthur he just thought they were ugly and creepy. He wore some big bulky scarf everywhere he went, spouting some nonsense that his older sister made it for him, but Arthur for one, thought he used it to cover the multitude of hickeys he's probably received from various hookers and other past victims like Alfred.

Arthur flared his nose dangerously and wanted to make Ivan know that Alfred for no reason would _ever_ give him a hickey or even touch the tall teenager that way. Special treatment such as that would only be reserved for himself, one day when Alfred and him became a couple.

Arthur's eyes did soften as he looked at how adorable Alfred looked, his sunny colored hair was messy as always and even in the darkness of the room, he noticed how bright and blue his eyes were.

In truth to Arthur's own train of thought, they did sit right in front of him. Arthur knew Alfred liked to sit right in the middle and in the second row that was farthest from the screen, something about it being the best for 'ultimate movie viewing awesomeness' or something else ridiculously cute like that.

While the previews for upcoming movies started, Arthur stared directly at the lovable blond's head and the annoying silvered haired head in front of him with keen interest, trying to see if something he wouldn't permit would happen between the two.

As Arthur already knew would happen, Alfred was excitedly whispering to Ivan about each movie trailer that came on, exclaiming he would see it the day it came out. Ivan just smiled, this sick and overtly sweet grin that made Arthur's blood boil at the very sight of it being directed towards _his_ American.

The movie started quickly and Arthur could hardly even think with the irritatingly loud sounds of machine guns and crashing spaceships that was happening in the background. He couldn't really hear what Alfred and Ivan were saying, it seemed though that Alfred was a hundred percent invested and was slowly munching on popcorn as though he was trying to process everything at once. It was actually bloody adorable, Arthur thought his face reddening at imagining the blond's big eyed parted lip expression.

At a very intense dramatic part of the movie, the crew were trying to pull themselves together after losing their captain to the evil hands of the aliens. Alfred's shoulders were hunched and Arthur could tell that his lovely poppet was upset, Alfred always favored the one in charge, the leader in the movies because he liked to imagine his own self as the hero in everything so having the captain die was probably just heartbreaking for the poor lad. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows in anger and wondered why Ivan would bring Alfred to a movie like this where he would just get upset.

Arthur clearly forgot the fact that Alfred picked out this movie to watch, and was just trying to pin point blame towards the one person in the room that he hated.

Arthur watched, his face pulling into of anger and madness as Ivan had the audacity to place his arms around **_his_** Alfred.

What was this meat head trying to do? Arthur thought trying to calm down his hands which were threatening to clench into fists. Was he trying to comfort Alfred? Or it it something more sinister like trying to seduce the poor innocent teenager?

Either way, Arthur was furious. He almost wished he'd bought himself a drink so he could have poured it on Ivan's head but then sighed knowing some of it's sugary contents would have spilled on Alfred and Arthur never wanted to hurt or embarrass the blond so it wouldn't have worked anyways.

Arthur debated what to do and how to go about this disgusting display of outright affection and how to ruin it before it got farther. He needed to find a way to go about this without revealing his identity so Alfred wouldn't be upset with him. He found himself smirking as he thought of a simple idea to change fate from happening.

He slowly and without much suspicion walked away from his seat and down towards the exit hallway of the room, no one paying attention to him because of the now loud space war going on, on the screen.

Arthur grinned looking absolutely mad with giddiness as he found what he was looking for and pulled down the lever without hesitation. A small bright red fire alarm.

Suddenly he heard loud screeching beeping and the emergency water sprinkler from the ceiling came sprinkling down on everyone in the room. Arthur could hear girls squealing in fear and guys groaning at the random interruption of their movie experience.

Arthur quickly got lost in the crowd coming towards him as everyone tried to get out of the room without getting too wet.

Movie theater employees came running towards them freaking out at the idea of fire and looking absolutely pissed off as they realized this was all just a trick being pulled and they were wasting their time _and_ they had a whole viewing room to mop up now.

Arthur was expecting to see Alfred and Ivan and was hoping with giddiness that their date would be ruined for good but instead to his extreme displeasure saw Ivan handing over his jacket to the smaller slightly soaked teen who perked up looking happy at the now warm embrace he had from the large winter coat covering his body.

If Arthur could growl and not look positively crazy he would have, and he did, causing a few people near him to back away looking freaked out.

It was almost as if the crazy Russian teen could sense Arthur's unwelcoming presence because Ivan looked towards Arthur with a smile on his face.

Not a happy cheerful smile he liked to give Alfred though, it had a more deadly feeling towards it.

Everyone was given a movie pass to watch the movie again tomorrow for free and they were sent on their way, with most people grumbling in annoyance at their miserable experience.

Arthur felt bad to have ruined a day out for these innocent people but not too bad because he knew it what needed to be done to protect Alfred from being man handled by some beast who liked to share his ridiculously big jacket.

Arthur felt like the tearing off the over sized coat off of Alfred's shoulder and handing him Arthur's own black hoodie, something he bought for his disguise, he never would actually wear something like that. He preferred more gentleman like clothing.

Ivan walked Alfred towards the door with Arthur following closely a few steps away. Ivan stopped. "I'll meet you back at the car, Fredka. I left something back in the theater."

Alfred smiled widely. "Okay, dude. Don't take too long, we have to go get ice cream now since our movie date was sorta cancelled!" he exclaimed laughing.

Ivan smiled back and nodded.

As soon as Alfred was far enough away from the door, Ivan turned and stared straight at Arthur, his happy expression drained away from his face into one more dangerous.

Lavender colored eyes met Emerald, and for a few seconds there was complete silence between the two.

Ivan broke first and smiled at Arthur, not so friendly. "Hello Arthur." he said simply.

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "Hello, _Ivan._" he replied almost spatting out the name like it was some of Francis's awful French cooking.

Ivan raised a eyebrow his childish facade still showing on his face. "That was quite a stunt you pulled back there, da?" He asked knowing he felt someone staring behind him when they were in the screening room.

Arthur scoffed. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Ivan just laughed.

"Don't play stupid with me, Arthur, you know what happened back there was just a way to stop Fredka and I from having a good date."

Arthur felt his face reddened at the word_ date_ and his calm expression contorted to one of hatred.

"You're **_not_** having a date, all you are doing is trying to seduce a naive and perfect boy like Alfred to being your new play thing." Arthur whispered anger dripping off his British accent heavily.

Ivan's face of calmness also broke and his expression changed to one, Arthur has never seen before.

Ivan viciously pulled at the fabric on Arthur's shirt and pulled him up slightly to look him in the face. "You know **_nothing_ **about the way I feel about Fredka. You are not in love with Alfred, you just want to possess him and he is not a toy to be owned." Ivan whispered quietly not wanting to grab any attention but his now darkened eyes gave away his silent rage.

Anyone who would have been in Arthur's shoes would have been afraid but Arthur wasn't. He may have been shorter and smaller than Ivan but he was smarter than the silver haired tyrant.

Arthur smirked. "Hit me, Ivan, I _dare_ you. What do you think Alfred is going to think when you hit his own best friend. A best friend, who mind you can pull the defenseless weakling card. He would be so bloody pissed and would never ever go out with you agai-" He was cut off as Ivan let go of his shirt and dropped him back to the ground knowing he was right.

Alfred clearly liked Ivan, a lot but if he thought that the quarterback for their school's football team basically took down and beat up a poor and helpless book worm like Arthur, Ivan would be screwed. Alfred hated bullying and wouldn't believe that someone as nice and goody goody as Arthur would pull a fire alarm and try to ruin their date.

Ivan sighed. "You are right, I will not hurt you even though I could and it would be easy." He said looking at Arthur threateningly. "but I know Fredka would not be happy and I for one am the only here who actually cares about his happiness, so you win but know that next time this happens, I won't be afraid to go through with it." Ivan stated his creepy smiley expression back on his face.

"What do you mean by that? You are most certainly not the only one who cares about Alfred's happiness! I've cared about him much longer than you ever have. Remember that next time you want to say such lies." Arthur exclaimed glaring.

Ivan shook his head. "You only care about your own happiness. You would take away anything that made him happy if it meant he would focus more of his attention on you. You love him but only as a possession. I love him as a person."

Arthur started sputtering out offensive curses sounding absolutely baffled and angry at this accusation.

Ivan just chuckled. "Remember that fact when you want to say such lies again, da?" he repeated Arthur's sentence sounding amused before walking outside the door.

Arthur looked towards the red carpeted floor that was splattered in light stains of a reminder of past soda being spilled by clumsy children and glared, tightening his hands into fists whitening the knuckles until they hurt.

Ivan was wrong, all wrong. Arthur loved Alfred more than life itself. He didn't want his precious love to get hurt that was all. He wasn't trying to own or possess Alfred, he just wanted to protect him.

"There is nothing wrong with that." Arthur whispered to himself feeling lonely without Alfred besides him in the crowd of chattering and excited people walking past him to go watch the next playing movie.

Arthur stared menacingly at the floor just wanting it to be Ivan's face so he could teach him a thing or two about true love.

Love was _supposed_ to be selfish but only because he didn't want anyone to think they could just waltz in here and take what was his. He worked too long and hard for all his work to go to waste.

Arthur knows that he loves Alfred more, he was going through all these great lengths to make sure everyone knew that and Ivan would never do all this for Alfred's love. Arthur knew he was just meant to be with Alfred, it was fate and he was determined to make sure of that.

* * *

**_I hope you all enjoyed, sorry for this chapter lacking lots of adorable Alfred moments but I wanted to focus on Ivan's and Arthur's rivalry because I think that is essential for plot development (Don't worry there will be plenty cute moments next chapter!) _**

**_Reviews, favorites and follows keep me going, it's like my motivation so feel free to to do any of those, I appreciate it so much!_**

**_See you soon~_**


	4. Forever, Mine

_**I will start and say to not confuse anyone who read the second chapter before I edited it, I did change a sentence where Alfred said he made a new friend named Ivan to him saying he reconnected with his old friend, Ivan because I forgot I wrote that before finishing this chapter where I talk about their past friendship, so I hope I saved anyone from some confusion after reading the flash back in this chapter later.**_

_**You'll be reading some about Arthur's and Alfred's first meeting, their childhood and Arthur's and Ivan's first real fight as kids. Enjoy!~**_

* * *

_"I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you." - Cassandra Clare_

* * *

After the whole movie theater situation, Arthur had followed the two boys who went to go get ice cream in his car, he watched them for a bit from the parking lot as they ate outside, thankfully nothing really happened besides the moment where Alfred had gotten his birthday cake flavored ice cream on the tip of his nose and Ivan cleaned it off with a napkin, which almost made Arthur jump out of his car and interrupt them to do it himself but he didn't because he knew the situation didn't call for immediate action since he would have blown his cover. (he did however curse and sent death glares which he knew the Russian noticed because he kept looking back.)

Now it was a chilly, Sunday morning and Arthur was sitting in Alfred's living room drinking some hot tea the American's mother had made for him before heading out for groceries. Arthur hid his smile behind his tea cup as Alfred came back into the room with a coffee cup bigger than his face with marshmallows basically spilling from the top.

Arthur sighed but chuckled. "Alfred, are you sure you need that many marshmallows?" he asked amused.

Alfred looked at his best friend like he was a idiot. "_Duh_, Artie, of course I need these, they make the drink better!" Alfred exclaimed his baby blue eyes twinkling with laughter at such a silly question.

Arthur felt himself not hiding his smile anymore.

Arthur had always been a stubborn grump, since birth he liked to do things other kids didn't like to do. Most kids wanted to play games such as hide-and-seek or tag while the small British boy just wanted to sit at his own home and read by himself.

He was never very sociable and whenever he was around other kids he was either teased for being boring and quiet or gotten into fights, his parents hardly knew what to with him because as soon as his schooling started he had no one at all.

But then their new neighbors moved right next door, A beautiful young blonde woman, a handsome blonde man and their two children, who were twins.

The one twin, named Matthew who apparently was the older one. (although he didn't seem like it.) was also quiet and a homebody like Arthur but had a more gentle and calm demeanor. He was as cute as a button but was usually overlooked by everyone besides his own parents because of his twin's loud and dominate personality, although Matthew seemed not to mind much and probably loved his brother more than anyone else there was. (besides Arthur, himself, of course.)

Then their was Alfred. A baby face, blue eyed boy who had more energy and crazy ideas than anyone else in the neighborhood.

The moment Arthur and Alfred had met, Alfred grinned this huge grin and practically took down the older child in a bear hug before pulling away and laughing obnoxiously.

"Hi! My name is Alfred, wanna be friends?" he asked happily as his mother seemed amused and Arthur's own mother squealing at how cute this was.

Arthur only reddened and sputtered out something incomprehensible in astonishment at the direct question.

Alfred only tilted his head and waited with his lips parted in a expression even Arthur at the time knew was adorable.

Arthur's mother gently pushed him towards the younger child making him answer.

Arthur looked away still red. "...Fine, we can be_ friends_, I guess." he replied embarrassed, not used to this feeling he got in the pit of his stomach.

Alfred smiled this goofy smile that Arthur to this day can still remember because he could remember at that exact time, it was almost like the Dr. Suess's book 'How The Grinch Stole Christmas' because even despite his tough exterior, Arthur could actually just_ feel_ his small hard heart growing three whole sizes that day.

* * *

After that the had been inseparable. Arthur was Alfred's first friend in his new neighborhood and Alfred was Arthur's first friend in general, it was hard for the two to not be away from each other.

Their whole childhood, Alfred had basically taken the older boy (and his twin on most occasions) on crazy adventures from things such as sneaking out at night to go play at the playground, which didn't end well and landed them all in punishments for weeks and to things like going around their street and leaving flowers into people's mail boxes. (something about wanting to be a hero, even though they did take the flowers from their neighbor's own flower beds, Arthur assured Alfred, it was still the thought that counted.)

They went to the same school but since Alfred was a grade younger they couldn't always be together, something they both weren't very happy about, especially Arthur though. Arthur knew Alfred would make friends fast, it was impossible not to love the boy almost immediately, he was always happy and he was funnier than almost anyone and Arthur was scared the lad would forget and abandon him for someone cooler and less grumpy.

But to Arthur's surprise, Alfred never did forget about him, sure he made friends, even some best friends like Kiku Honda and Toris Laurinaitis but he always seemed he would rather hang out with his first friend more and Arthur was happy and proud of that fact.

Arthur still was grumpy and moody to everyone else, especially the immature kids in his grade, although Alfred sometimes acted the same way as Arthur's classmates and could be childish and slightly annoying, Arthur just thought it wasn't _nearly_ as charming as when his friend acted that way.

He never told Alfred about the fights he got into on a regular basis because he knew Alfred would've been upset and tried to be the 'hero' and save him, he couldn't ever let the blond haired boy get hurt because of him.

One day however when Alfred's and Arthur's grade got to share a recess schedule time, Arthur had managed to get into a fight with a Russian classmate, named Ivan Branginiski and it resulted into something physical.

Arthur remembered Ivan saying something about Alfred being _his_ best friend and Arthur told him politely to shut up and that he was wrong and it transpired into something very bad.

Ivan and Arthur were punching whatever part of the other's bodies they could land a fist on and yelling as school kids gathered around them and chanted. **_"Fight! Fight! Fight!"_**

_"I've known Alfred longer!"_

_"Fredka is in the same grade as me!"_

_"He's my next door neighbor!"_

_"He's my seating partner!"_

The two children argued heavily, even though Ivan was younger than Arthur he was much stronger and had gotten the blond child into a head lock quickly.

"Admit he's not your best friend, and I'll let you go, da?" Ivan threatened glaring at the child he had managed to pin down.

Arthur practically growled. "I will do no such thing!" He replied yelling curses ten year old children probably shouldn't have known.

Ivan laughed. "Suit yourself, _comrade_." he replied sarcastically about to start fighting again but froze the second he saw a angry looking familiar boy come running up and pushing the crowd to pass through.

Alfred glared and looked so un-Alfred like it made his two feuding best friend's breath hitch.

"What are you two _doing_?!" Alfred asked angrily stomping his foot childishly into the ground.

Arthur bit his lip and scrambled back to his feet as Ivan let him go looking equally as sheepish as his new enemy.

Arthur sighed and started. "Alfred, I'm sorry but I had to start fighting, this boy said you were his best friend, he was lying!" Arthur defended himself hoping to hear Alfred sigh in relief and agree with him that he was right.

Ivan scoffed. "I **_am_** his best friend, I would not lie about things like that." He replied his Russian accent rolling off his tongue in annoyance.

Alfred didn't look amused with a scowl on his face he crossed his arms. "You both are my best friends! You can't fight with each other, or make me choose. I like you both!" He replied making the crowd of children around them make a annoying _'Ooh'_ sound as the drama unfolded.

Arthur and Ivan both made sounds of disbelief and started both talking at the same time.

"You can't possible be friends with this **_imbecile_**!"

"He's not like you at all, Fredka, he's completely opposite!"

"He's wearing a scarf and coat and it's eighty degrees outside!"

"He's wearing a stuffy old person sweater and has a stupid pocket watch!"

They both stopped abruptly seeing their best friend's angry blue eyes softened into one of pain and hurt.

Alfred's eyes brimmed with tears and he sniffled making the two in front of him insides tightened and their eyes fall to look at the ground in shame at what they had done to their friend.

"I like you _both!_ You're both my best friends. You need to get along or else, I-I won't be friends with either of you!" Alfred announced his usually so confident appearance erasing away as he burst into tears, his young age showing immediately.

Arthur immediately was next to his crying friend and wrapped his arms around him, making almost all of the kids in his grade confused at this comforting and friendly behavior they've never seen before from the weird British boy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, love! I didn't mean to have made you upset, I'll try and be civil to your**_ friend_**." Arthur ended trying not to spat the last word out in spite and make Alfred even more upset.

Ivan was patting Alfred's shoulder his strange lavender eyes looking guiltily at the scene in front of him.

"I agree, I'm sorry Fredka, I'll try too to be nice to your **_friend_**." Ivan said with Arthur sensing Ivan also trying not to say the last word with much distaste, although obviously failing.

But Alfred didn't noticed and wiped at his eyes sniffling the last of the tears away on Arthur's sweater which Arthur didn't mind considering he just wanted his best friend to stop crying.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad you're friends too now." Alfred replied naively smiling gently glad to have ended everything peacefully.

* * *

After that day, Arthur and Ivan had been ratted out by some tattle tale of a kid and was given detention together which not only made them hate each other more but also gave them more time to sit and think about how annoying Alfred's other best friend was.

Over the years, Alfred and Ivan had definitely gotten closer much to Arthur's irritation.

Arthur, as soon as he entered sixth grade knew he loved Alfred more than a friend, in fact he realized he loved his friend really the day he met him he just didn't realize it himself.

Arthur never let his feelings show towards the American in fear their friendship would be ruined and he never wanted anything like that to happen.

But at the same time he didn't want anyone to come take Alfred away from him so whenever they entered high school and Alfred and Ivan had grown apart due to new friends and different class schedules, Arthur was so relieved and happy that Alfred had more time for his _real_ best friend.

Everything was fine and dandy before Ivan came back and decided to try and win back Alfred again Arthur thought his green eyes darkening at thinking about the stupid annoying Russian.

Arthur was snapped out of his thoughts as Alfred poked him in the forehead peering at him in confusion.

Arthur's eyes widened and he almost spilled his tea all over himself as he saw Alfred's face centimeters away from his own.

Arthur could have touched Alfred's freckled nose with his own nose if he only tilted his head farther. He could see Alfred's wisps of blond colored hair fall into his blue eyes and slightly resting on the straw colored feathered lashes.

Arthur focused on Alfred's parted lips reddening at the close proximity between his mouth and his own.

Arthur was _so_ thankful at that moment for Alfred oblivious understanding of personal space.

Alfred furrowed his dark blond colored eyebrows and poked Arthur again sounding annoyed. "Artie! Are you even listening to me?" Alfred whined pouting like a kicked puppy dog.

Arthur shook his head getting his thoughts out of the gutter and smiled apologetically at his love.

"I'm sorry, lad. I just have a lot on my mind right now." Arthur replied feeling empty as Alfred moved farther away to lean comfortably against the couch.

Alfred smiled back. "It's okay, Iggy. Wanna talk about it?" Alfred asked sounding worried making Arthur's head spin at how sweet Alfred was.

Everyone thought Alfred was completely oblivious to others' feelings, and he was when it came to love considering he never even had a inkling of a feeling of Arthur's thoughts towards his self but when it came to his friends feeling upset, Alfred always knew and wanted to make things better.

It was the 'Hero' or something inside of him, Arthur had guessed, whatever the reason was though it was something that made Arthur love him ten times more.

Arthur knew he couldn't really say anything though. "Well, I just thi-"

Arthur was cut off as Alfred's phone went off a ringtone going off that made Arthur freeze, a song he heard on some stupid Wii dance game Alfred liked to play.

_'Ra, Ra, Rasputin, lover of the Russian queen, their was a cat that really was gone~'_

Alfred's face lit up as he heard the ring tone pulling the phone out of his pocket and sending a apoplectic look towards his friend before answering.

"Hey, Ivan! What's up?" Alfred asking happily.

Arthur felt his blood run cold and he just wanted to hear what his enemy was saying so that could stop whatever creepy thing he was probably talking about.

Alfred bit his lip and looked towards Arthur before answering whatever question Ivan asked.

"Dude, I'm sorry, I can't, I'm hanging out with someone right now."

Arthur smirked in victory seeing Alfred reject Ivan for himself.

Alfred looked a little sad hearing whatever Ivan was saying but then grinned this excited grin.

"Man, I have a idea! We can all just hang out, that'd be so awesome!" Alfred had exclaimed looking excited.

Arthur's green eyes widened and he scowled not wanting to hang out with Ivan after his little lying tirade he went on yesterday about loving Alfred more.

But Arthur sighed at least he could watch Ivan and make sure he wouldn't do anything to_ his_ Alfred, at least their was some positive side to this.

Alfred finally said goodbye and ended the call.

"Okay, so we're going out for lunch, we're getting pizza with Ivan! This will be cool! We all haven't hung out together since like my fourteenth birthday party!' Alfred said grabbing his leather bomber jacket already ready to head out to see his friend.

Alfred looked over at Arthur who still sat at the couch with a slightly worried look on his formerly happy face.

"You want to come with me right?" he asked looking younger than he really was as he pouted slightly in anticipation.

Arthur felt his insides melt as he begrudgingly stood up and walked towards Alfred also grabbing his jacket off the coat rack.

"Fine, let's go." Arthur replied watching as Alfred started grinning again and they headed outside, one with with excitement and the other with hatred brewing on the inside at knowing he's have to calmly interact with his rival.

'This will be interesting.' Arthur thought not knowing whether to internally smirk at the idea of battling secretively to gain Alfred's attention or whether to be worried Ivan would try and ruin his plans.

Either way, Arthur knew this would be a intense battle with Alfred in the middle chomping on his pizza oblivious to the murdering glares passed between the two sitting next to him.

Arthur chose to smirk in the end and looked at the smiling adorable idiot walking next to him.

He **_had_** to win, he just had to.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed, thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites, they keep me going and make me want to write longer chapters, so thanks for being totally amazing. I hope you liked it and will continue to read in the very near future when I update. I love you guys~**_


	5. Determinedly, Mine

_**Hey there! Sorry for the wait, I've been sick and just had a dance performance (it was good but sucked because I felt like crap but whatever that's the dancer life I guess.) This chapter is a flashback where you see Alfred and Ivan meet for the first time, I know everyone would rather see Ivan and Arthur beat the living heck out of each other but I think we should see where Ivan's side of the story is coming from and you can see why Ivan loves Alfred too. **_

_**In the flashback, Alfred and Ivan are six years old.**_

* * *

_"In everyone's life, at some time, our inner fire goes out. It is then burst into flame by an encounter with another human being. We should all be thankful for those people who rekindle the inner spirit. - Albert Schweitzer"  
_

* * *

_A small Russian boy sat on the ground picking flowers from the ground with a sad expression on his face._

_He looked on longingly over near the school playground where groups of children were racing towards the top of the jungle gym or playing make believe games like pirates and princesses._

_Ivan Braginski was a foreign transferred student from Russia, his parents had recently went through a hard divorce and so he moved here with his mother and two sisters to 'have a new life' as his mother liked to put it, America was the place for new beginnings and to find forgotten happiness but Ivan disagreed._

_He missed his old home and his familiar surroundings, sure he liked the nice sunny weather and all the flowers that bloomed here but he felt lonely._

_To be quite fair though, he'd always felt like this. His whole life people avoided the creepy child. He was taller and stronger than the other kids and they were afraid of him but it still hurt his feelings when kids ignored him in favor of other children to play with instead._

_He just wished he could go back home to Russia, back where he was lonely but at least it was normal and not so scary._

_Ivan felt his lavender colored eyes drip with a few stray tears that escaped without his permission, Ivan hated to cry, he thought it made him look like a wimp but he was just sick of being alone._

_He gripped his hold on his tiny bouquet of pink and yellow flowers tightly almost crushing the petals in frustration over this whole situation._

_Soon Ivan felt a presence and heard someone plop next to him on the grassy ground._

_Ivan opened his eyes and saw a small boy staring at him with concern._

_The boy who Ivan knew to be Alfred because of his popularity around the grade had sandy blond hair and a funny little cowlick that stood up childishly. He had freckles on his face and the bluest eyes Ivan ever saw. Ivan knew his mother would refer to Alfred as a 'All American boy'._

_Ivan didn't know what that meant but he did think the smaller boy was cuter than any other Americans he'd met so far._

_Alfred bit his lip and looked confused. "What's wrong, dude?" Alfred asked motioning towards Ivan's teared stained face._

_Ivan furiously wiped at his face in embarrassment, now he knew the popular boy would make fun of him for being so weak._

_Alfred instead surprised him by gently grabbing the other's hand and pulling it away._

_"Don't hurt yourself, Arthur says that you'll just make your face itchy and red if you try to stop your crying like that."_

_Ivan blinked. "Who's Arthur?" He asked curiously._

_Alfred smiled widely. "Arthur is my best friend! He's a in grade above me though so he's not here to play with me." Alfred responded pouting slightly._

_Ivan felt a sense of jealously embed itself's into his core, of course the only nice boy who's talked to him yet already had a best friend._

_Alfred still pouting seemed to have a idea as his face lit up into a bright smile._

_"I know! You're Ivan right? Well you can my same grade best friend and Arthur can be my different grade best friend! You get it?" Alfred asked excitedly._

_Ivan's eyes widened and he seemed lost._

_"What? You already have a best friend though?" Ivan said in confusion._

_Alfred just kept smiling. "Well, I can have two best friends now, the more friends the merrier my mommy says!" Alfred replied laughing making the Russian child feel a warmth growing in his heart at his kind words._

_Ivan looked down shyly. "You really want to be best friends with me?" Ivan asked quietly not believing his own ears._

_Alfred slugged a arm around Ivan's shoulder and nodded enthusiastically._

_"Of course, I do, why wouldn't I?" Alfred asked tilting his head in confusion._

_Ivan looked away but felt a sense of happiness overtake him as he felt Alfred's arm around his shoulder not used to the friendly gesture._

_"Well, the other kids think I'm scary and-"_

_Alfred cut Ivan off with a sound of disbelief._

_"Really?! That's not fair man, they can't think that about you, they don't even know you yet!" Alfred exclaimed obliviously unaware of Ivan's scary features like the other kids were._

_Ivan nodded sadly._

_Alfred looked annoyed but then took on a determined look on his face._

_"Well from now on Ivan, don't worry, I'll be your friend and I'll keep you safe, I am the hero after all!" Alfred said bravely with a wide smile on his face._

_Ivan felt his own mouth inch into a gentle smile of his own._

_Alfred plopped on the ground onto his back looking up at the sky with a content expression on his face gently tugging on the silver haired child's sleeve to join him in his cloud watching._

_Ivan and Alfred exchanged many stories that recess, Alfred talked the most telling Ivan all about his family, his twin brother who was now playing game of hide and go seek and was apparently winning and his other best friend, Arthur who Alfred said was a strict and uptight guy but was super nice and awesome._

_Ivan told the excitable blonde about living in Russia and about his sisters and mother, he didn't talk much about his dad but Alfred despite his young age seemed to understand and didn't ask about it._

_Ivan watched Alfred out of the corner of his eyes and saw Alfred animatedly speaking his big blue eyes sparking with so much life and warmth and it made Ivan feel this sense of happiness and he didn't feel lonely anymore._

_Ivan wondered if this was what friendship felt like._

* * *

A much older, Ivan Braginski was snapped out of his memory and felt a football fly past his head like a strike of lightning. He raised a eyebrow and glanced over towards the American who chucked the ball towards him.

Alfred F. Jones, the same Alfred from his memory now ten years older was staring at him in amusement.

"Dude, you're supposed to catch it!" Alfred said laughing but not at the Russian, no, it was more friendly and made Ivan think of simpler times back where friendships weren't as difficult as they were now.

"I know, Fredka. I know." Ivan replied chuckling at his own foolishness.

Alfred and Ivan were the best of friends right before high school and then things got complicated. Ivan and Alfred had completely different class schedules for the first time ever and they started to drift apart.

Ivan didn't blame it on the sunshine blond though, he blamed it on the other less friendly blond Alfred was friends with.

Arthur Kirkland was Alfred's other best friend and Ivan knew from a young age that he disliked Arthur and found him to be annoying but over the years growing up, Ivan realized there was something more to Arthur's friendship with Alfred.

Ivan personally always thought Arthur acted a little too close and obsessive over Fredka. Arthur would practically growl every time Ivan just hugged Alfred goodbye. It was just strange and when Alfred and Ivan got separated through different classes, the British man practically snatched Alfred up and started filling their own outside of the school schedule with things such as going out to the movies or going to the arcade and whenever Ivan or Alfred wanted to hang out together Arthur just happened to be right there and would remind Alfred of their own _date_ to go to. A word making Ivan's skin crawl in strange anger.

When Alfred wanted to invite Ivan along Arthur just tutted and said something about not having enough space in his mother's car to bring Ivan along or said something about it just being too late to invite someone else. Alfred would always smile apologetically and tell Ivan he'd hang out with him later.

But later never came.

_Later_ was always reserved for Arthur.

Ivan hated Arthur for ruining his friendship with Alfred and as the years went by, Ivan realized his initial suspicion was correct as students around him gossiped about how scared they were of Arthur. Ivan had seen brave girls and even some boys try to get close to Alfred and even though Ivan felt a feeling of jealousy he never had to do anything about it because Arthur would already have beaten him to the punch and finished the job himself by making sure everyone knew not to touch _his _Alfred.

Ivan looked at Alfred's happy bright ocean blue eyes and felt a sense of longing, he's missed the sunny blond so much. He missed their friendship and how Alfred would talk his ear off with stories of crazy adventures he made up in his head.

How Alfred would hug him every time they saw each other for the first time that day and would hug him again as he left for his house after school.

Ivan just missed everything about Alfred and it wasn't helping as he started having more intense different feelings for his former best friend.

Ivan felt his soft violet eyes intensify and he took on the same determined look Alfred had ten years ago when he swore he'd protect him from bullies.

He was not going to sit around and let Arthur take away the only sunshine Ivan ever had in his life.

Ivan was going to get his sunflower back.

* * *

**_Short chapter but it's kinda just like a snippet to see why Ivan is so ready to fight for Alfred's love since we already know why Arthur is in love with the American, I thought it seemed fair to add a completely RusAme chapter but don't fret UKUS/USUK fangirls, the next chapter is coming tomorrow or sooner and we'll see some Arthur moments again~_**

**_I'm loving all the reviews and follows this story is getting, it really does help motivate me to write!_**

**_I got a review from a guest who asked if I could write a Pirates of the Caribbean inspired USUK fic and I totally would but I actually never seen Pirates of the Caribbean (a crime, I know) so I can't really help you there, I wish I could though, I'm sorry! I hope you find someone who can write that for you though. (:  
_**

**_I hope you all enjoy this chapter, be ready for the next chapter tomorrow~_**


	6. Jealously, Mine

_**I said I'd have the next chapter up soon, so here it is! One of the longest chapters so far, hopefully you'll enjoy it.**_

_**This chapter has lots of Arthur and Ivan fighting over Alfred's attention and a Canadian older brother finally snaps at how freaking crazy Arthur is being to his twin, have fun reading~**_

* * *

_"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,_  
_ And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind." - William Shakespeare_

* * *

As soon as Arthur spotted the beloved pizza place in their town, he furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance wondering how quickly he could get the cheerful blonde next to him to eat so they could leave early.

"God, Artie, I'm so hungry!"

Arthur sighed, looked like that plan was out the window, who knew such a fit guy like Alfred could have a bottomless stomach and not gain a single pound. It was just so strange and inhumanly possible but Alfred did like to be different, Arthur supposed.

Alfred excitedly opened the door to the restaurant, holding it open for Arthur like a perfect gentleman making Arthur despite his bad feelings about coming to this place blush with adoration. Alfred really did have his moments of manners sometimes.

Alfred grinned as he spotted the silver haired Russian in the back of the room before waving his tanned arms around in a odd exuberant greeting.

"Hey, Ivan! We're here!" Alfred exclaimed making people sitting down already at their tables chuckle at the boy's enthusiasm.

Ivan just smiled and motioned for him to come over.

As soon as Alfred and Arthur got close to the table they were going to eat at, Arthur and Ivan locked eyes in a feral battle of competition.

Bright green and soft lavender looking on dangerously while a pair of ocean blues just sat down happily not sensing the tension.

"Hiya' Ivan!" Alfred said again as he took a seat right in the middle making Arthur internally groan wondering why he didn't sit there first in order to make sure Ivan wouldn't be placing hands where his stupid grabby hands should not be.

Arthur sat down next to the oblivious blonde and forced a cold smile over to Ivan.

Alfred glanced over at Arthur and smiled as he patted the British man's shoulder happily.

"Remember this guy, Ivan? This is Arthur, he's the class president and my best friend!" Alfred said proudly making Arthur raise a eyebrow over towards Ivan with a winning smirk hoping he'd notice the closeness between the two and would finally take a hint.

Ivan smiled back at Arthur in a similar fashion.

"Oh da, I do remember him. We fought a lot back when when we were small." Ivan replied with a chuckle although remembering the memory with fondness even though Arthur caught that edge of annoyance in his voice.

Alfred didn't sense anything and just laughed along.

"Yeah! You guys were violent, man, but now we can all be friends again, like we used to remember?" Alfred said with a thoughtful smile that made the two men sitting next to him smile back fondly.

They both hated one another but they both could understand why the other wanted Alfred, the kid really was too precious.

Arthur however hoped the '_friends'_ thing wouldn't last long, Alfred and himself have been friends since as long as he could remember, Ivan had left Alfred as soon as high school hit so he figured he had seniority over this whole thing.

Ivan nodded forcefully. "Of course, Fredka. We're all friends again, **_da_**, Arthur?" Ivan asked sending a look of competition towards Arthur.

Arthur resisted the urge to snarl at the stupid looking Russian and instead smiled a grin too big for his face. "Yes, Ivan.**_ Friends._**" Arthur said his green eyes taking a look of intensity.

Ivan just smiled in amusement.

Alfred was much to happy to sense any hostility as he grinned. "This is so awesome! I'm so glad you guys are getting along so well!" Alfred exclaimed completely not reading the atmosphere as usual.

* * *

After they ordered their pizza and drinks, Arthur and Ivan remained quiet as they listened to Alfred ramble on about different topics as he slurped his coke and munched on his food like a child.

"-and then, guess what?! He totally chickened out last minute and the prank totally back fired and messed up his locker!" Alfred exclaimed ending in a burst of laughter making Arthur and Ivan both smile in amusement before noticing the other's similar look of love and sent the other rival a look of masked hatred.

Alfred excitedly kept talking about another prank story he pulled last week, Arthur as school president should have punished him for (although he never would, Alfred could have burnt down the entire school building and Arthur would have made a excuse for the lad) when the clumsy American accidentally spilled his drink on the table.

Thankfully the drink barely had anything left and only made a tiny mess, Alfred reddened but laughed it off.

"Oops?"

Arthur sighed but in a fond way as he grabbed some napkins and cleaned up the mess like a parent.

"Seriously, Alfred, you need to learn to control yourself sometimes, you could hurt yourse-" Arthur stopped his maternal scolding as his eyes widen in shock as he saw Ivan holding Alfred's hand and wiping them off with a napkin smiling this tender, loving smile as he helped Alfred clean soda off his hands.

Arthur saw _red_, and his eyes narrowed in this look of extreme hatred as he selfishly snatched the oblivious American's hands away from Ivan's.

Alfred looked at him confused as Ivan looked at Arthur in this smiley yet just as hateful look the Brit was giving him.

"Arthur, why would you take Alfred's hands like that?" Ivan asked sounding childish wanting the annoying green eyed blond to get questioned for his actions.

Arthur felt his eyes glare over at Ivan in irritation before pulling his own napkin and started to gently rubbed Alfred's hands like Ivan was.

"You were being to rough with Alfred, you'll make his hands itch and turn red. I'll do it." Arthur responded quickly as he continued to clean Alfred up like a mother would to her child.

Ivan giggled dangerously and pulled Alfred's hands back to his own side of the table.

"Thank you for telling me, I'll make sure to do it right this time." Ivan replied his eyes glinting in annoyance at having his blond taken away like that.

Alfred looked at the two in complete confusion smiling in a awkward way of complete naivety.

"Um, okay? Dudes, I think my hands are clean now." Alfred said laughing nervously as the two teens fought over his hands like children trying to snatch a toy from another.

Arthur and Ivan immediately let go of Alfred's hands and looked sheepish.

"I'm sorry, Alfred, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Arthur responded before sending a glare towards Ivan that Alfred didn't catch.

Ivan nodded sending a glare back towards Arthur without the other blond noticing it.

"I'm sorry too, котёнок." Ivan replied making Arthur snap his head towards Ivan in annoyance wondering what on earth this stupid good for nothing Russian was saying to _his_ Alfred.

Alfred just chuckled.

"You guys are like my mom I swear! I'm fine!" Alfred insisted showing his perfectly clean hands now towards his best friends like they were insane.

Arthur and Ivan both nodded both feeling slightly guilty over making Alfred feel nervous. Arthur blamed it completely on Ivan though, if that damn Russian could keep his grubby hands off of Alfred for one moment, none of this would have happened.

They finished their pizza as Alfred kept telling stories and jokes while Arthur and Ivan both tried to out do one another with keeping Alfred's attention on themselves.

Every time, Ivan had managed to have Alfred listen to what he was saying, Arthur would interrupt and complain that he needed something like more napkins or salt and Alfred being the 'hero' that he was would go on a quest to find some like a good friend would causing Ivan to glare coldly over at the smug Brit.

When Arthur held on to Alfred's attention too long, Ivan would intervene and ask Alfred to talk about his sport wins or how he pulled off a prank and Alfred would gladly agree to spout some cute story about how he scored and won for his team somehow, Arthur wasn't very much into sports, wells besides football (European football, mind you) so he didn't really understand what the two athletes were talking about causing him to get frustrated.

Alfred was just totally happy as he watched his two childhood best friends get along _so_ well with each other.

* * *

Later they were all walking back towards their houses, Arthur had no clue why Ivan was following them considering he lived on the opposite side of town but the wanker wanted to be chivalrous or something and walk Alfred home as if they were on some sort of date, which they were certainly _not_, not if Arthur had anything to do with it.

Alfred was walking in the middle between the two silently fuming teens, his golden hair shining in the bright sun casting a almost angelic air around him making Arthur stare in awe, Arthur could not even begin to understand how someone could be so beautiful and perfect, it was just unnatural.

Ivan was having the same thoughts watching the blue eyed teenager who seemed unaware of the obvious staring as he continued to ramble on about something.

"There's my house." Alfred said pointing over towards the humble two story home where Arthur could see, Alfred's twin, Matthew sitting on the porch reading a book.

Alfred beamed. "Mattie! You're home!" He exclaimed making the shy boy jump at the sudden sound. Alfred ran ahead of his company and practically tackled his brother into a hug.

Arthur felt a sense of jealousy creep into his skin watching Alfred hug Matthew like that, sure they were brothers but it still irritated Arthur that Alfred was so close to someone other than him.

Arthur and Ivan walked up the stairs and onto the porch, Alfred finally letting go of Matthew when he heard a set of lungs crushing and almost death.

"This is my twin, Matthew, Ivan. You remember him." Alfred said throwing his arm over his twin's shoulder who smiled politely in greeting.

Ivan nodded and smiled. "Da, I remember him. He won every game of hide and seek at school." Ivan said sounding amused.

Matthew chuckled sheepishly at that fact. "Yes, It's easy to win that game when no one tries to find you." He replied with a sheepish laugh.

Alfred pouted. "I tried to find you." Alfred said nuzzling closer to his twin lovingly causing Matthew to sigh but smile used of his twin's affectionate behavior.

Arthur felt himself start to glare at Matthew angered at how close his boy was with Matthew.

Matthew glanced up and raised a blond eyebrow at the British man not looking the least bit perturbed causing Arthur to raise his eyebrows in confusion.

Normally, Matthew was pretty scared of Arthur and would try to pry Alfred off of him in order to keep the British man at bay but the Canadian seemed to almost encourage Alfred to keep hugging him as he placed a hand on his brother's knee looking at Arthur expectantly.

Arthur felt himself scowl at Matthew's smug attitude.

Was _everyone_ trying to piss him off today?

Ivan seemed to notice something was off because he perked up and seemed to appear happier at this occurrence.

Alfred jumped up and opened the front door yelling something about having to refill the cat dish before his mom killed him for slacking off his chores. When the door finally closed their was uncomfortable silence.

Arthur's glare got more angry as soon as Alfred left.

"What the _bloody_ **_hell_** is going on with you two?!" Arthur asked Matthew and Ivan sounding pissed at this complete lack of disobedience for his clear set rules when it came to people touching Alfred.

Matthew glared back causing Arthur to sputter in confusion, the blond boy has never once tried to to fight back.

"What the hell is wrong with _you_? You're trying to tear Alfred away from his own brother, if you don't think that's sick then you're more insane than we already think you are." Matthew retorted standing up to glare his violet eyes looking deathly.

Arthur felt his mouth drop in shock but quickly his expression went back to one full of rage as he heard Ivan giggle in the background.

"Look, Matthew why are you being so rebellious right now? If you'd just listen to the rules I set-"

Matthew cut off Arthur's speech looking completely enraged.

"Their shouldn't be any _rules_ when it comes to me being with _my_ twin brother, in case you haven't realized yet, Arthur. I've been with Alfred his whole life, much longer than you have ever been. You can't just expect me to push my own brother away when he hugs me or talks to me! Stop being such a obsessive psychopath for once in your life!" Matthew exclaimed pointing angrily at Arthur in a threatening way.

Arthur frowned and felt a knot of envy twist itself into his core at being reminded of the fact Matthew has known Alfred since birth.

Ivan nodded and smiled looking completely pleased at this turn of events.

"Da, I agree." Ivan replied sounding amused over this whole argument.

Arthur flashed him a look of pure hatred.

"**_Shut up_**, this isn't about you right now, Braginski. Matthew, you're making it sound like you can't interact with Alfred, you can, just not like that. _My_ Alfred is-"

Matthew cut off Arthur again looking insane with anger as he stepped froward and pointed a finger in Arthur's chest.

"Alfred does _**not**_ belong to you. He is his own person. Alfred can't see what a monster you are but everyone else does, what do you think is going to happen if you two ever did start dating? He's going to go insane when you act like you own him and then break up with your pompous ass!" Matthew all but yelled at the scowling blond.

Arthur frowned and furrowed his large eyebrows, looking more calm than he actually was.

"Alfred_ is_ mine though." Arthur replied sounding completely collected as his green eyes darkened over at Matthew.

Matthew blinked before looking the way he did after losing a hockey game before completely throwing himself at the British man yelling obscenities.

Ivan had pulled Matthew away from Arthur before any damage could be done, not that he would have minded if Arthur had gotten a black eye.

"As much as I approve of this fight, Alfred would not. Fredka hates fights, he'd probably not talk to any of us for awhile if I let this happen." Ivan said using his strength to keep the two apart, both ready to completely attack the other.

"_I don't care!_ He's completely insane, I've waited a long to finally do this!" Matthew argued trying to pry himself from the Russian's grip.

Arthur was scratching and punching at either two bodies he could land a hand on.

"Let me go, you stupid oaf! I don't want you touching me!" Arthur exclaimed sounding furious trying to hit both parties at the same time.

The door opened and Alfred popped out carrying four glasses of drinks grinning happily.

"I'm back, I brought drinks and stuff! I'm awesome, righ-?" Alfred stopped and stared at the scene in complete confusion his blue eyes looking lost at this strange scene in front of him.

They all turned around and looked at the shocked American equally surprised before all breaking out into awkward smiles too big for their faces. Ivan let go of each boy and chuckled nervously.

Ivan coughed. "We can explain, Fredka, see...?" He trailed off wondering what to say.

Matthew knew nothing would happen if he tried to explain what really happened, Matthew had tried telling his twin about how crazy Arthur was, hinting at his obsessive behavior but Alfred always laughed and told him he was crazy to think like that.

Arthur looked at Alfred almost desperately hoping he wouldn't get angry or upset with him, he_ needed_ Alfred to be happy with him. He couldn't bare the thought of his love being mad at him, especially when he was just trying to get these two imbeciles to realize their place.

Alfred blinked before bursting out into laughter.

"Oh! I get it! You guys are reenacting that scene from that one movie I love! The one where the family fights and the mom comes and totally kicks their butts for being brats!" Alfred said laughing thinking it was hilarious.

Arthur, Ivan and Matthew all looked at each other although they hated one another they could all agree on the fact Alfred was as oblivious of a two week old puppy dog.

They laughed awkwardly going with Alfred's thought of their fight being fake.

Alfred stopped laughing before pouting.

"Wait, does that make me the mom then? Aw, man, why'd I get stuck being that?" Alfred whined like a toddler at his lame role in this skit.

Causing Matthew and Ivan to mentally face palm at how completely unaware Alfred was to the angry tension in the air while Arthur just smiled like some sort of doting house wife at how cute Alfred was.

* * *

**_котёнок- Kitten (Ivan likes to give pet names to Alfred in Russian because he knows no one will understand him so he can get away with it ;)_**

**_Yep, Alfred is basically as oblivious as a doorknob, but he's so cute you just can't really get angry at him~_**

**_Matthew isn't as big of a push-over as he seems, he's a over protective twin, after bottling up his anger towards Arthur for so long, finally seeing someone take a stand against him (Ivan) made him finally stand up for himself and for his brother. (and no, if you're wondering this will not turn out to be CanAme/AmeCan, although I'm totally for that pairing, in this fic, it's just brotherly love, so don't go making up any assumptions, haha.)_**

**_If you're wondering why Matthew and Ivan didn't explain why they were actually fighting with Arthur, like I said in the chapter, Matthew had already dropped hints about how crazy he thought Arthur was but Alfred just doesn't believe his best friend could be like that. As for Ivan he just cares about Alfred's happiness and didn't want to hurt Alfred by telling him they all basically hated each other because he knew Alfred would get upset._**

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to review and follow, it means the world to me! (:_**


	7. Lovingly, Mine

_**Yep, another update, I'm getting better at this, haha, also just saying, their is some swearing in this chapter including a F bomb so just be aware before going any farther if you're not into that kind of language.**_

_**This chapter has more Canadian and British fighting, I'm a sucker for overprotective!Canada, it's just cute okay. Enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

_"Love is a poison. A sweet poison, yes, but it will kill you all the same." - Georgia R.R. Martin_

* * *

After that whole fiasco where Alfred was being as oblivious as a goldfish, things were quiet on the porch, _well_ except for Alfred, who was still talking as fast and loud as ever.

Ivan and Matthew were sitting on the porch swing with Ivan sitting closest to Alfred who was sitting on a kitchen stool he brought outside. Arthur was sitting on the left closest to Alfred on a plush bench. Ivan and Matthew had noted the discreet way he would carefully place a hand on Alfred's knee as if he needed to have some sort of hold on him at all times to keep him safe. They both thought it was disgusting.

Almost as if finding a ally in each other with a common goal to keep Alfred from dating some psychopath, Ivan and Matthew kept a close watch on Arthur, sending dirty looks every now and then and trying to redirect the attention over the themselves opposed to Arthur who seemed to be a attention hog when it came to Alfred.

Matthew felt annoyance creep up his spine watching Arthur coddling his twin brother. His whole life he had witnessed this weird behavior from the English man. Matthew had known Arthur since as long as he could remember and of all his memories revolving around the blond, he had always been with Alfred or was talking about him.

Arthur trying to get Alfred to play some dumb game with him like tea parties or make believe which Alfred would reluctantly oblige to doing.

Arthur playfully scolding Alfred about eating his food too fast or being too loud, he was never actually mad though. Heaven knows, Arthur could never be mad at _his_ Alfred.

Or Arthur following Alfred around like a lost puppy dog desperate for attention.

Matthew in his early years didn't think much of it. He was used to not getting the same attention as his twin did. Alfred had a exuberant and loud personality. He was a star since birth, basically. Matthew, however had a quiet more relaxed air about him that tended to make him disappear next to his bright sibling.

Matthew never had any resentment towards Alfred though. Alfred was really the only one who ever noticed him growing up besides his parents, Alfred would play whatever game his twin wanted and would protect him whenever people started to be a jerk to his quieter half.

Matthew loved Alfred more than anyone and Alfred loved him back just the same. In fact Alfred would call his twin his best friend, something Matthew loved to hear because he'd see the a look of pain and jealousy cross Arthur's face immediately. It was the only time Arthur truly looked uncertain.

Matthew understood why people loved Alfred so much. Alfred had this amazing ability to make everyone feel special, when he looked at someone, he would smile this big great grin and his eyes would light up like he saw some super hero or something and it just made you feel so _important. _Like he needed you.

The stupid oaf probably didn't even realize he had such a charming personality but it didn't matter because the ditsy air about him added to his lovable charm.

Matthew understood that Arthur came from a hard background having no friends growing up, his father abandoning him and his older brothers being jerks, it made sense that when someone like Alfred made him feel so important and made him feel like he was worth more than he thought that Arthur latched on to that feeling like a hotcake and didn't want to share it with anyone else.

Matthew wasn't heartless, he knew Arthur was bruised from life and was just trying to find something that made him happy but that _something_ was Matthew's younger stupid oblivious to everything twin brother and Matthew, although quiet wasn't going to let Arthur take away such a bright light in the world because Arthur wanted to be the only one who got to see it.

It was wrong and Matthew wasn't going to let it happen laying down like a coward.

Alfred had stuck up for him through thick and thin and kept him safe and it was time for Matthew to finally return the favor.

The violet eyed boy turned to glance over at his lavender eyed neighbor and realized he finally had someone else willing to fight back against Arthur and his _rules._

"Are you guys even paying attention to me?" Alfred whined pouting like a three year old denied a cookie.

Arthur immediately shook his head. "Of course, Alfred! I'm listening." Arthur replied patting the boy's knee reassuringly.

Alfred looked over at Arthur and nodded. 'Well, I know you are, you always pay attention to me, you have to, you're my best friend." The blond replied rolling his eyes before grinning making the British man practically beam at the younger teen.

Matthew could practically feel the disgust directed at Arthur creep into his thoughts. He seriously wondered if he should go get his hockey stick and subtly beat the obsessive boy over the head with it and tell him to stop ogling his bro like that. It was just creepy.

Ivan also felt annoyed as he watched Arthur idly rub Alfred's knee like he owned the boy. The Russian's face didn't show it though, still smiling a polite smile to not scare Alfred away from being his friend again.

Ivan always knew about how crazy Arthur was. Arthur was a pest since the day the two met, he always thought the boy was too attached to Alfred. Ivan, having a equally as crazy younger sister had a keen eye for these sorts of things.

"Da, Fredka. I'm listening as well." Ivan replied although he really wasn't, he was trying to calm himself down watching Arthur touch Fredka like he was some sort of puppy or toy before he ripped the puny blond's head off.

It was almost as though Arthur could sense the hostility being thought about him because he glanced at Ivan in this smug way that made the silver haired teenager want to hit someone over the head with a pipe.

That certain someone being Arthur, of course.

Alfred smiled still looking a little doubtful. "Well, okay then as long as you guys are listening to me, you guys want to come over tomorrow to watch the football game?" Alfred grinned before quickly back stepping his sentence. "And when I say, football, I mean _good_ football, Artie." Alfred said laughing at his joke making Arthur sputter at a lost for words.

"You dope! European football _is_ good football! I don't understand why you Americans have to do and name everything differently." Arthur replied rolling his green eyes in annoyance.

Alfred chuckled. 'I'm just kiddin' ya, Iggy. I actually like soccer but for reals' though, ya'll want to watch football with me tomorrow?" Alfred asked his blue eyes widening as he looked at everyone expectantly.

Arthur sighed rolling his eyes again at Alfred's very American way of talking but nodded. "Yes, of course, Alfred. I will be there." Arthur responded looking quite pleased at the fact he would get to spend another day with Alfred.

Arthur's plans quickly turned however when Ivan piped up looking happy.

"I will come as well, zvezda moya." Ivan answered smiling before sending a mocking look towards the irate British man.

Arthur glared getting heated at whatever perverted pet name Ivan probably just called _his_ Alfred.

Matthew smiled at his twin. "I'll be there too, of course." Matthew said with a chuckle because he lived with his brother and Alfred would complain and whine if he didn't come to watch.

And due to the fact Arthur was getting more red than the tomatoes Antonio in grade twelve liked to eat.

Arthur was sending looks of rage to his two new enemies on the couch, both looking to please at the fact they were making Arthur mad.

Arthur silently sent a warning look that said**_ 'Do you want to die tonight?'_** before faking a bright smile when Alfred went to look at him.

Matthew and Ivan both deadpanned at how annoyingly fake Arthur was, if only Alfred could see it too.

* * *

After that, Ivan and Arthur were getting ready to leave. Alfred grinned.

"It was awesome hanging out all together again! I can't wait for tomorrow, make sure to bring super duper awesome attitudes because the Dallas Cowboys are going to kick some butt!" Alfred exclaimed laughing excitedly his blue eyes twinkling at the idea of his team winning.

Arthur and Ivan both smiled at his carefree excitement before sending a annoyed look to the other.

"Of course, Alfred. I'm sure your team will do well." Arthur responded always looking for ways to get on Alfred's good graces.

Ivan nodded. "It's been good being together again too. I'll see you all tomorrow." Ivan replied tilting his head cheerfully although Arthur could sense the annoyance thrown to his end.

Alfred opened the door waving good bye. "Cool, bye dudes, see ya' later! Come on Mattie, let's go inside, I want to eat." Alfred said brightly making Ivan and Arthur almost sweat drop at how much that slender boy could eat without getting sick.

Matthew nodded. "Okay, Alfred. First, I need to talk to Arthur about a homework assignment though." Matthew said looking Arthur in the eye smiling looking as peaceful and calm as he always was but both Ivan and Arthur felt the threatening tone dripping from his quiet voice.

Alfred just grinned. "Okay, Mattie. See you guys later then!" Alfred exclaimed closing the door behind him.

As soon as Alfred was gone so were everyone's smiles.

Matthew glared. "Look, Arthur, you can come tomorrow but if I see you cuddling up to Alfred or being a ass hat to anyone, I'm getting my hockey stick and I'll beat the ever loving crap out of you even if my brother is watching." Matthew warned using the fact he was the same height as his brother to his advantage as he glared at the smaller British boy angrily.

Arthur chuckled sounding the least bit amused.

"Matthew, Alfred _invited_ me over, of course I'm allowed to come. I also seriously doubt Alfred will let you beat me up with your stupid hockey stick, he would beat the shit out of either of you if you tried to hurt his best friend." Arthur said with a wining smirk.

Matthew scoffed. "My brother wouldn't beat the shit out of me, he might get mad but he wouldn't hurt his own family. He'd _want_ me to hurt you if he knew all the crazy thoughts you had about him every day." Matthew said looking deadly.

Ivan nodded in agreement looking at Arthur happily.

"_Da_, Fredka isn't one who likes to be tied down or _owned_, do you think he'd appreciate these controlling thoughts you have about him?" Ivan asked chuckling dangerously.

Arthur's green eyes blazed in anger. "**_Shut up_**, both of you! You're both such complete wankers! Thinking you know Alfred like I do, _you don't!_ I know more about him than **_anyone!_**" Arthur exclaimed rage taking over his features as he snarled and large eyebrows furrowed making him look practically insane.

Matthew stepped forward and looked Arthur in the eye. "You don't know him better than I do, Arthur. I'm his own _twin_, stop acting like you own him." Matthew whispered calmly Ivan could tell however the tone was not friendly.

Arthur just clenched his fists. "Alfred is **_mine_**, don't either of you two bloody pricks forget it." Arthur growled before taking a deep breath and appearing to be somewhat calm.

Arthur glared one last time. "Goodbye_ gentlemen,_ I'll see you both tomorrow." Arthur said before walking away looking collected not having to go very far considering he lived next door.

Ivan and Matthew looked at each other as they saw Arthur finally go inside his house the Brit practically shaking with anger as he tried to unlock his door with his keys.

Matthew sighed. "He's insane, fortunately for him, Alfred is as dumb as a block of bricks when it comes to the realizing things." Matthew said before rubbing the temples of his forehead looking stressed.

Ivan patted Matthew on the back before smiling. "Da, but Alfred will be kept safe with us. We'll protect him." Ivan said walking down the stairs getting ready to go.

Ivan turned around. "Also, tell Alfred to close his windows, I think he might have someone watching him later if not." Ivan said pointedly looking over at Arthur's opened windows directly across from Alfred's room.

Matthew's eyes widen and he blinked getting at what Ivan was saying.

"That _asshole._ He watches Alfred when he sleeps, doesn't he? He's worse than even I thought." Matthew replied shaking his head wondering how his twin had gotten into this mess.

Matthew sighed nodding his head over towards Ivan in appreciation.

Ivan nodded back before making a cue to leave.

"Alfred needs you, Ivan, and I approve if you two ever got together-" Matthew started making Ivan stop to look back at the quieter twin. "-but if you _ever_ start acting like Arthur or hurt Alfred I won't _even_ hesitate to send you to a trip to the hospital with my hockey stick, got it?." Matthew said calmly crossing his arms like a protective older brother would.

Ivan just smiled clearly aware of the fact Matthew could do damage, they were on the hockey team together and Matthew was the one most noted for penalties when it came to hurting other players, he was sweet off the ice but with his hockey stick he could kill someone _easily._

"_Da_, I understand. Tell Alfred, I'll see him tomorrow." Ivan replied before making his journey back to his house.

Matthew stood on the porch and ran his hand through his blond hair and sighed defeated.

How on earth did his brother end up getting the two scariest people in school to fall in love with him?

Suddenly the front door was thrown opened and Matthew looked back to see the most heartbroken face you ever could see.

Alfred was pouting. "Mattie! I'm_ so_ hungry!" He whined looking like a kicked puppy dog.

Matthew stared.

Matthew thought of Arthur's uptight attitude and how fucking scary Ivan was when it came to anything and everything and blinked.

_'Seriously, how did this happen?'_ Matthew thought in confusion raising a eyebrow before giving up and walking inside to make his complaining twin some pancakes or something.

* * *

_** zvezda moya - My Star (again, Ivan loves to give pet names in Russian because no one can understand him and he can get away with it~)**_

_**'Antonio' from grade twelve - Spain **_

_**Also yeah, in my headcanon, Alfred's favorite (American) football team is the Dallas Cowboys, I dunno why, it just makes sense to me.**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and liked the fighting, I love writing Matthew as a more intense less push over type of character because Matthew, in my opinion can totally kick butt if he needs to, he's still a sweetheart in this fic just not some wimp whose going to let someone take his brother away.**_

_**Feel free to leave reviews and favorites, it means the world to me! **_


	8. Sweetly, Mine

_**I'm so sorry for the delay in updates lately, I do have a good excuse though, haha, at the moment I'm working really hard on my ROTG Jack Frost cosplay, it's going really well so I've been just a little preoccupied, again though super sorry!**_

**_I hope you like this chapter~_**

* * *

_Everyone says that loves hurts, but that's not true. Loneliness hurts. Rejection hurts. Losing someone hurts. Everyone confuse these things with love but in reality, love is the only thing in this world that covers up all the pain and makes us feel wonderful again. - Unknown._

* * *

Sunday, is a day reserved for holy activities such as church or sleeping in.

For the Jones' family however, this relaxing day is a time for pure all-American football.

Alfred F. Jones was excitedly making all kinds of snacks for the game today. His favorite team the Dallas Cowboys were playing and he was seriously pumped for his team to kick major butt. Alfred made tons of popcorn bags and poured chips into a bowl when his brother, Matthew came down into the kitchen adjusting his glasses in a tired fashion.

"Good morning, Al'." Matthew greeted nodding at the tray of food Alfred was holding. "For football? The game doesn't start till a hour or so." Matthew said as he grabbed a fresh red apple to eat instead of the carb loaded junk his brother was holding.

Alfred just gave his look alike twin a sheepish grin. "Well. I know Arthur likes to come early to stuff, so I went ahead and made some snacks, plus y'know me, I have a big appetite!" Alfred said laughing as he patted on his fit stomach.

Matthew just shook his head wondering how on earth his twin could eat so much and not gain a single pound, it really was strange.

The purple eyed brother did however feel himself resist the urge to roll his eyes at the thought of Arthur, he really wasn't looking forward to another stressful day with the Brit. Whenever they got together, it was either Arthur scaring the living daylights out of Matthew to get alone time with Alfred or now recently Matthew and Arthur (and Ivan too apparently) fighting and sending each other death threats in the background while Alfred laughs like it's some sort of game.

It was just fucking nerve wrecking to be honest.

Alfred went to place the food tray on the coffee table as the doorbell rang making Alfred grin.

"Comin' Iggy!" Alfred yelled wiping his hands off on his dark wash jeans before going to unlock the door for his friend who as he predicted got there early.

Alfred saw Arthur smiling holding a tupper ware container filled with scones and grimaced in absolute horror as he saw they were the size of hockey pucks and were actually completely burnt black.

_Was that **smoke** inside the container?!_

Arthur saw the look on Alfred's face and his larger dark eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong, Alfred?" He asked sounding annoyed at the look the younger teen was giving him.

Alfred quickly smiled nervously. "U-Uh nothing, just lookin' at the _delicious_ scones you made, _yum_!" Alfred lied saving himself from getting scolded at his lack of manners when he saw Arthur's face soften and the blond practically beam at him.

"Why, thank you, Alfred! I know how much you love my cooking!" Arthur said flushing looking all too pleased with Alfred's answer as he handed Alfred his coat and walked inside the all too familiar house.

Alfred placed Arthur's jacket on the coat rack and walked his friend inside. "Are you excited for the game today, Artie! It's going to be totally awesome." Alfred gushed his blue eyes twinkling as he talked about one of his favorite things. Sports.

Arthur gave a slow nod. "Yes, of course Alfred." Arthur lied, the same way Alfred did with his cooking. Arthur didn't give a flying shit about the American crap they mistakenly called football but he would never, ever miss a chance to be with his Alfred.

Arthur felt a cold presence enter the room and he glanced at Matthew in annoyance. Matthew faked a smile and nodded at Arthur.

"Hello, Arthur." He said plainly slowly taking the tupper ware container from Arthur's hand into his own looking disgusted, as soon as the Canadian saw Alfred's worried face he flashed a smile. "I'll take these into the kitchen for safe keeping, I guess?" Matthew murmured although it was really a question he was confused at how someone could actually make something so bad.

Arthur nodded and forced a smile. "Hello to you too, Matthew." Arthur answered his mouth tightening in irritation for his time with his sunny blond being interrupted.

Arthur did smile genuinely as soon as Matthew was gone with the scones looking at his cute blue eyed boy who was grinning like a maniac in pure excitement.

"I can't wait till Vanya gets here." Alfred said glancing at the clock pursing his lips childishly in impatience.

Arthur tilted his head wondering who on earth this _'Vanya'_ was, he already had to deal with some stupid Russian, some crazy ass twin who had it out for him and now someone else? He was seriously going to kill someone someday.

"Who's Vanya, Alfred?" Arthur asked trying to keep the twinge of jealousy out of his voice though he was sure Alfred wouldn't have noticed it anyways.

Alfred just smiled. "Ivan, duh! Vanya is his nickname." Alfred explained laughing not sensing Arthur's possessiveness grow by the second.

Arthur glared at the floor, now Braginski has his Alfred making him use some sort of stupid pet name?!

Arthur was just ready to bang his head on the wall when the doorbell rang making Alfred raise a eyebrow.

"I wonder who's here?" Alfred muttered walking towards the door and looking out the peep hole. Arthur could see a smile materialize on Alfred's face before he opened the door.

Arthur felt his eyes widen and his smile dissipate as he saw the one person he thought wouldn't be coming until a hour or so appear right in front of him.

_Ivan._

Damn Russian.

* * *

After Ivan arrived early just as Arthur had they were sitting on the couch with the object of their affection sitting in between them oblivious to the rising tension in the room.

Arthur was beyond frustrated watching Ivan besides his love, Arthur had been pursuing a relationship with Alfred for as long as he could remember and it was irritating the way people thought they could just pop in to to Alfred's life and expect to love the lad as much as Arthur loves him because it was purely impossible.

No one could love Alfred as much as Arthur could, in Arthur's mind it was delusional to think otherwise.

Arthur blamed it on how attractive Alfred F. Jones really is. People were drawn to him in the first place because of his appearance which Arthur could understand. Alfred was the most beautiful person in the whole town in his mind and personally the whole entire world he thought, but Arthur had known Alfred since before he was old enough to even register how cute the boy was at that age.

Arthur fell in love with Alfred because of who he really was not these cheap fake people who wanted to be with him just to shag the innocent boy.

Arthur felt his eyebrows furrow in disgust. He would never ever let anyone touch Alfred that way it was something that would be reserved for Arthur one day when Alfred was ready and not to some ugly whore Arthur thought as he glanced at Ivan with annoyance.

When the game finally started it was deathly quiet in the room (well besides Alfred's screaming at the opposite team for being jerk faces and injuring one of the Cowboy's players) Matthew was sitting on the plush red chair closest to Ivan seeming to be keeping a close eye on both the Russian and the Brit at the same time.

Arthur rolled his emerald orbs at how protective the other twin was being, usually it was Alfred behaving this way when that stupid Prussian or French kid came to visit.

Alfred let out a sound of pure joy as his team scored a touch down or something, Arthur really didn't understand how American football worked but considering how happy Alfred looked at the moment he figured it was something good.

Alfred grinned ear from ear and jumped up and did some adorable dance looking victorious. "Did you guys see that?! It was so awesome!" Alfred exclaimed turning around to look them in the eye his attractive face rivaling the sun at the moment at how pure and happy he looked making Arthur stare in complete awe.

Alfred was just_ perfect._

Arthur's moment of adoration was cut all too short as he heard, Ivan next to him chuckle.

"Yes, Fredka. It was a good play." Ivan replied looking amused at Alfred's excitement.

Arthur scowled at him and quickly forced a smile when he caught Alfred looking at him.

"I agree." Arthur said plainly looking back at Alfred who was still dancing since it was a commercial break and his team just pulled ahead. Arthur was hoping to start another less American football related conversation but felt himself lose focus as he watched Alfred bounce around the room like a sugar high toddler. Arthur had lost all concentration as he watched Alfred's shirt lightly slide up as he danced jovially revealing subtle peeks at his tanned honey skin and fit stomach.

Arthur heard Matthew cough loudly and looked to see Ivan slowly turn away from the beautiful sight to look at Matthew's un-amused face. Arthur scowled realizing Ivan was also just watching Alfred's adorable dancing and now Arthur could just feel the protective vibes radiating from the Canadian next to him who abruptly pulled Alfred back down to sit back in his seat.

Alfred made a 'oomph' sound as he fell back into the soft furniture in surprise. "Awh, Mattie! I didn't think my dancing was that bad!" He exclaimed laughing in a amused way not noticing the looks of wonder struck on the Brit or the Russian face besides him or the look of pure stress on his twin brother who was wondering how to keep these horny bastards away from Alfred without killing anyone.

Alfred made a sound of excitement as the football game came back on. "Yes! You got this Cowboys!" He yelled at the screen jumping back up to cheer on the play giving everyone behind him a rather nice view.

Arthur found himself watching Alfred's nice bum in front of him much more than the actual game even Ivan who was a football player was having a hard time keeping his eyes on the television screen and not on Alfred's incredible ass. He did try however cause he was trying to stay on Alfred's brother's good side and not end up getting murdered with a hockey stick at the end of today.

Matthew just face palmed and slumped against his seat as he watched two guys directly ogle his oblivious brother's butt and wondered how someone related to himself, an A plus honor student could be so stupid and not realize what was going on.

Suddenly the Cowboys scored a touchdown and Alfred cheered loudly waking the other two men behind him out of their awe for a second and they gave fake half-hearted clapping and sounds of excitement to not look suspicious.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_**I'm sorry ****that this was kinda a filler chapter, I've been in a writing slump lately so I'm slowly getting back out of it, I promise next chapter will more exciting, I have some stuff planned~ **_

_**Also just saying, I know absolutely nothing about American football (I do know a lot about European football however, haha) so sorry if I said something not correct.**_

_**Thanks so much for all the reviews and the support guys, I love waking up to new reviews because it really helps me find motivation to keep up with this story so thanks for everything, I love ya'll! (:**_

_**Until next time! (next time being soon, hopefully!)**_


	9. Fearfully, Mine

_**I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers, because if I did so many of my favorite pairings would be canon right now and they aren't yet so please do not sue me official people, ok?**_

_**Anyways on to the story!**_

* * *

_"Hope is the thing with feathers  
That perches in the soul  
And sings the tune without the words  
And never stops at all." - Emily Dickinson_

* * *

The game had ended with the Dallas Cowboys winning (making Alfred squeal and fan-girl like a twelve-year-old girl) and after several failed attempts of both Arthur and Ivan trying to get the blond's attention, Ivan had finally used his trump card looking proud as he grinned at Alfred.

"Do you want to go play some football, Fredka?" Ivan asked raising an eyebrow and motioning towards the abandoned and beat up football sitting in the corner next to the back door.

Alfred brightened while Arthur's content expression diminished immediately.

Alfred jumped up. "Yeah! That's sounds so awesome! I'm totally going to kick your butt, Vanya." Alfred exclaimed laughing before stopping and looking at Arthur a little concerned. "O-Oh, maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea after a-" Arthur cut off Alfred by standing up and glaring at the Russian before giving a fake smile.

"Alfred, dear, you know, I would never spoil your fun. We can play, I'll just learn as we go." Arthur exclaimed his confidence faltering a bit at the end of his sentence.

Alfred bit his lip he didn't want to make his best friend sad but he also really wanted to go outside and play some sports, he didn't really know what to do. A light bulb suddenly went off in his head as he grinned before racing up the stairs.

Arthur gasped sounding a lot like his mother at the moment. "_Alfred!_ What did I tell you about running up the stairs? You're going to get hurt!" He scolded worry hinted at his words.

Alfred let out a laugh not even paying attention to his weird friend who worried _way_ too much sometimes before running in his room and finding what he was looking for.

He raced back down stairs ignoring Arthur's shocked sound of complete fear as he jumped off the last four steps back to the first floor of the house holding in his hands a soccer ball.

Alfred grinned looking at his brother and his friends. "Here! We all play soccer-" Alfred stopped before looking at Arthur. "well all of us besides Arthur plays soccer, he plays _European football._" Alfred mocked using his free hand to make quotation marks laughing as he rushed outside to avoid getting grabbed by Arthur.

Arthur turned red with annoyance. "Hey! _You little-" _Arthur threatened before chasing the exuberant blond outside to the backyard.

Ivan and Matthew followed in hopes of keeping Alfred alive.

* * *

They had started a scrimmage after a long deliberation on whose everyone team member would be, everyone besides Alfred, who didn't care had an obvious preference but Ivan's and Arthur's hopes were soon squashed when Alfred grabbed Matthew and told him they were a team because he was sick of waiting.

Arthur and Ivan were both reluctant team mates both glaring at each other for a few seconds before mentally preparing themselves for a match against Alfred and Matthew and one between themselves to prove who was the better soccer player to catch Alfred's attention.

No goalie, it was just defense and offense. Alfred and Arthur were playing offense while Matthew and Ivan were defense.

Alfred grinned at Arthur before making a whistle sound in his mouth. "Ready, set, go!" He exclaimed before dribbling the black and white ball down his backyard laughing as Arthur soon managed to get it back the Brit smirking as he did so.

They played until the chilly fall morning air turned warmer and more crisp as the afternoon rolled in and Alfred and Matthew's mother had came outside to make sure the teens were okay.

The game ended with no one really knowing what the score was, they lost track after a while and just started having fun. Alfred and surprisingly everyone else having a pretty good time. Arthur and Ivan both lost focus of hating each other and was just enjoying spending time with Alfred, their best friend.

The friendly spell ended however when Alfred picked up the soccer ball and grinned at the two teen boys in front of him reminding both Arthur and Ivan what they had to lose.

Alfred smiled moving a hand in his tousled hair. "Good game." He stated simply spinning the soccer ball on his finger like a basketball player would.

Arthur smiled back and was about to reply when Ivan stepped slightly in front of him. "Yes, Fredka, it was." Ivan replied throwing an arm around his shoulders and leading him inside.

Arthur felt his mouth drop and his eyebrows furrow at this display of affection.

It pissed him off how Ivan just practically man handled _his_ Alfred like that, sure it wasn't like Ivan was hurting Alfred or like the boy minded but it still was an invasion of personal space and a lack of respect for touching Arthur's Alfred.

Arthur's eyes flashed dangerously but softened when Alfred looked back to make sure Arthur was following them back inside the house.

Arthur couldn't and wouldn't do anything now about Ivan because he knew it would just make Alfred angry with him if the lad knew his friends were fighting but he would do something soon enough.

At the moment however he would just glare daggers at the damn Russian hand resting on Alfred's shoulder.

* * *

Several days had went by after the visit to Alfred's house and now it was Saturday evening, not only that but it was an important sport event their school had waited for, for weeks.

A football match against their school's rival team.

Alfred's and Ivan's football team had been preparing for weeks getting ready to compete and win against their competition.

The school's football field was completely packed. All bleacher seats being occupied by either the home school's students of the visiting school's student.

Arthur could hear loud exciting chattering around him as he desperately looked from his seat for Alfred somewhere among all the other football uniformed bodies. Arthur was seated high up in the bleachers next to some obnoxious teenage girls who were smiling like hyenas and looking at the football players with unmasked glee on their faces.

Arthur sneered in disgust knowing they were probably looking at Alfred like that, Alfred was the star player on the football team. Arthur knew nothing about football, but even he knew the boy was good.

But of course, Arthur could say Alfred did everything well because in his mind it really wasn't far from the truth.

Arthur knew Ivan was somewhere down there as well, the silver-haired boy also another starring player on the team and a fan favorite like Alfred.

The girls besides him squealed in delight. "Oh my God! It's _him!_ Alfred F. Jones!" One girl said dreamily.

The girl next to her raised her eyebrows grinning. "You're right, he really is cute in that uniform!" She exclaimed sounding a little too interested in Arthur's mind.

After another squeal fest from the girls when Alfred waved to the crowd like the natural show pony he was, Arthur gave them a pointed look.

"Will you all just _shut it?_" He asked glaring looking completely serious making the girls shut up immediately as they saw the dangerous look sent their way.

_'Much better.'_ Arthur thought sighing in relief, he heard whistles being blown as the game started.

Arthur didn't really enjoy these games because he always went home with a headache. Parents screaming at their kids to play better or over indulgent mothers exclaiming their kid was the best football player in the world or some other delusional thought like that.

Or stupid girls like the ones next to him eyeing Alfred up like a piece of meat, it was always the same thing.

Soon the football was thrown right into Ivan's hands making him run down the field avoiding the opposing players to get to wherever he was supposed to go, Arthur didn't really know.

**_"Go, Ivan! You got this!"_**

**_"Ivan, come on!"_**

**_"Let's win, Braginski!"_**

Arthur heard his whole school chanting support towards Ivan making the blond roll his eyes, this was the reason he came home with a migraine, people like them not knowing when to shut up.

At that moment Ivan had thrown the ball to Alfred who was running down the field to catch it and when he did Arthur ironically let out a sound of excitement.

"Yeah! Good job, lad!" Arthur cheered louder than anyone else grinning like a mother would as Alfred apparently did something good considering he saw his school's side of the bleachers start clapping.

The game had been going on for about an hour now and Arthur didn't know the score but he knew they were winning so that was all that mattered to him at this point.

Arthur was grinning when Alfred was passed the ball and started running down the field to score, Arthur could almost just imagine the bright blond grinning underneath his helmet in excitement.

Arthur smiled gently imagining that.

At that very moment it was almost as if everything happened in slow motion in just a matter of seconds Arthur watched as a big burly football player from the other team deliberately just completely crash into Alfred.

Arthur had seen Alfred get hit and knocked down several times but this one was different even the crowd noticed as they all gasped at the sound of the impact made when Alfred's and the other player's bodies came into contact with each other.

Arthur heard Alfred scream and the soft smile on his shocked face melted away into panic. He heard the whistle blow and watched as everyone stopped to rush to Alfred's aid.

Arthur practically slammed passed people on the bleachers to get to Alfred.

He didn't care who was in his way and didn't give a flying shit when he knocked someone's drink out of their hand making the sugary carbonated liquid spill onto his shoes.

All he knew was that Alfred was hurt and in pain and that he needed him.

Arthur was freaking out. "Get the _fuck_ out of my way!" He screamed trying to get past everyone who had taken Alfred's injury for some sort of damn break to go get blasted snacks like disgusting animals.

People glared at him when he finally got the grass, he saw Alfred lying on the ground his helmet off with his hands on his face. His mother and Matthew crouched next to him looking worried.

Arthur ran faster than he ever had in his life to get to Alfred injured form.

When he got close enough he could hear the coach and the ref talking sounding extremely worried which made Arthur panic even more, he could also see Ivan sitting next to Alfred his purple orbs concerned.

Arthur finally crouched next to Alfred and took deep breaths trying to calm down his breathing from running so hard and from just the sheer fear he felt as he looked down at Alfred who still didn't look up at him.

Arthur combed his fingers through the boy's blond strands of hair and felt his green eyes tear up as he wondered how he could fix this.

"Alfred, dear? Are you okay?" He whispered softly making a expression of pure pain when he felt Alfred slightly shake his head _'no'_ still not moving his hands away from his face.

Ivan growled. "Of course, he's not okay! That **_ublyudok _**knew that was dangerous move." Ivan said looking pissed and even though Arthur didn't like Ivan he did know they at least had a common enemy now to hate even more than each other.

Arthur was too worried with Alfred's state of health to go kill whoever did this at the moment however.

"Alfred,_ please_ just let me look at you." Arthur pleaded his eyebrows furrowing in worry.

Alfred shook his head again keeping his hands from revealing his face although Arthur could see the way he jaw was tightened and knew the lad was in serious pain.

Arthur saw Matthew and Alfred's mother talking to the coach and when they came back to Alfred's lying form they smiled weakly at him.

"Alfred, we need to go to the hospital." His mother said her weak smile not meeting her eyes as she looked at her son extremely concerned as her usually stubborn child just nodded from behind his hands.

Arthur and Ivan looked up at the same time both shocked.

"It's that bad?!" Arthur exclaimed almost on a verge of a panic attack wondering what on earth was wrong.

Alfred's mother nodded. "They think his leg might be broken." She replied tearing up at the end like a normal mother would, Matthew patting her back looking just as upset.

Arthur gasped and felt the world spin, Alfred had never been hurt like this before. The kid was always lucky, always doing stupid things and never once getting injured, Arthur had never once thought something like this could happen to Alfred.

Arthur stood up slowly. "I'm coming to the hospital with you." He stated as Mrs. Jones just nodded expecting as such from her son's best friend.

Ivan stood up as well. "May I come as well, Mrs. Jones? Fredka is my friend." He said causing his football coach to make a sound of complete shock. "You can't go, Braginski! We need you here!" He exclaimed looking upset at the idea of losing another player.

Ivan shook his head. "I'm sorry, Fredka is more important to me than some sport." He replied seriously before helping Alfred up letting him lean on his shoulder.

Alfred hissed in pain still holding one hand over his face as he hobbled next to Ivan on his good leg.

Arthur quickly grabbed Alfred's other shoulder helping him up.

When Alfred let his hand fall off his face to hold Arthur's shoulder Arthur could only gape in horror at the tears falling down Alfred's face.

But what made him feel sick to his stomach though looking at Alfred was the fact the look on his face was so different than the one he usually wore, so confident and brave, now he looked like a scared little boy.

That scared Arthur more than anything.

* * *

**_ublyudok - bastard_**

**_Yep, that just happened. Please don't kill me, I promise next chapter will be happier, haha... /shot/_**

**_Anyways, I did say I had some big plans last chapter and I don't lie so I delivered hopefully you all will understand that even though it's sad it's a part of the story that will help develop into something bigger so just bare with me~_**

**_I can't believe I'm at almost 85 reviews, that's seriously crazy guys, I never even thought I'd get 10. I legit cried when I hit that number, it means the world to me, I love you all so much~_**

**_Until next time!_**


	10. Promisingly, Mine

_**This chapter is one of my longest yet, and it didn't take me a week or two to update, I'm so proud of myself, haha. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_"Only in the darkness, can you see the stars." - Martin Luther King Jr._

* * *

Arthur Kirkland was now pacing the hospital waiting room looking a frantic mess as he tried to be patient and not kill the receptionist who was not giving him any indication when Alfred would be getting out.

Arthur's blond hair was all over the place from pulling at it in stress and how when the door to the hospital area of the building opened and he realized it wasn't for them he'd head desk on the magazine table and groan in frustration.

He wasn't alone in his angst however, Ivan sat on the other row of chair across from him and had his face in his hands grumbling every time it seemed like his best friend was in the treatment room too long. Matthew was tapping his foot as he glanced up at the clock every few minutes to check the time, he appeared collected but Arthur could tell underneath his facade he was a bundle of nerves just like himself.

Alfred and his mother had been in the back getting his leg examined for about forty-five minutes now and Arthur didn't know how long he could wait, he was almost tempted to just sneak around and search for his poor injured love, but he had enough common sense to realize he would probably just manage in getting kicked out and then he would have to wait even longer to find out what was wrong with Alfred.

Arthur paced even faster and sighed distraught before marching up to the receptionist desk trying to appear tough but failing and just looking on the verge of tears instead.

"Ma'am, I know you told me they didn't know what was wrong with Alfred Jones yet, but I demand that someone, _anyone_ goes in the back and finds out. I'm- I mean _we_-" He motioned flailing his arms behind him where Ivan and Matthew sat looking just as stressed. "-need to know now. I beg you, or I'm going to absolutely lose it." Arthur pleaded his green eyes brimming with tears.

The receptionist just sighed already being told this sob story a few times since the Jones kid had gotten here, she smiled politely and furrowed her eyebrows wondering how to get through to this upset teenager.

"Sir, I'm sorry, I'm just a receptionist, I'm not a doctor and I can't interrupt their session now, it'll just be a nuisance for your friend, Aaron-"

"His name is _Alfred._" Arthur interrupted loudly his eyes flaming with anger at the mistake.

"Okay,_ Alfred_, sorry. Just please go back to waiting. _Quietly._" She added the last word with a fake smile before going back to the phone to answer calls.

Arthur made a sound of annoyance before stomping back to his seat and plopped down angrily. "The nerve of some people." He 'tsked' with a roll of his eyes feeling upset by the traumatic experience of just seeing his best friend and love of his life be injured like that and from the horrible service they had around here.

Matthew groaned. "Arthur, just shut up, okay? You've been talking the entire time we've been here, I get you're nervous about Alfred but you're not making this any easier." Matthew said with a glare and even though Arthur had the thought to reply he could see the matching tears they both had in their eyes and decided against it. Alfred's twin was annoying but he understood they were in the same situation now.

Arthur glanced from the corner of his eye to see Ivan and even though he didn't like the boy, like at all, even he was worried as he noticed the silver-haired teen had still not taken his face out of his hands and by the way his shoulders were moving every time he took a breath Arthur figured he was either crying or was having a panic attack.

Arthur rolled his eyes and looked away feeling a weird feeling gnaw in his stomach.

Arthur sighed in disbelief realizing it was his moral compass.

The annoyed blond looked up at the sky and whoever inhibited it mentally asking '_Why?'_ before getting up slowly and reluctantly trudging along to where Ivan was sitting.

Arthur coughed trying to get the Russian's attention which said Russian ignored still hiding his face in his hands.

Arthur sighed. "Braginski, you know I don't like you and I know you don't like me but sitting over here and looking this pathetic is just creating a spectacle." He said knowing that probably wasn't the mose comforting thing to say to someone in Ivan's position but he would never baby the brute, he only ever babied Alfred so Ivan wasn't getting any special treatment.

Ivan chose not to look up and kept his face hidden.

Arthur groaned. "Will you _please_ just tell me what's wrong so I can go already? We don't want to sit next to each other any longer do we? So just out with it, lad." Arthur reasoned crossing his arms looking at the other boy with an annoyed scowl on his face.

Ivan didn't remove his hands from his face but he did reply albeit reluctantly. "Why are you trying to comfort me? We hate each other." Ivan stated firmly his voice quiet and upset.

Arthur just rolled his eyes. "I do hate you but now I can understand how you're feeling. You have _some_ sort of feelings for Alfred, you will never love him more than I do but you are upset for Alfred's well-being so I can sympathize with you in this moment, don't expect this in the future however." Arthur replied with his own logic sounding serious.

Ivan almost wondered if Arthur was almost a decent human before the British teen ruined it.

"Also you look like a right mess at the moment, so you're slightly embarrassing to be seen with now." Arthur said trying to throw in at least on jab to not lose his dignity over trying to comfort his enemy.

Ivan chuckled at the dry humor before looking up revealing that he was indeed crying rather hardly at his disgruntled appearance. Arthur didn't comment on it because he knew that he most likely looked the same way.

"So what's wrong with you, why are you upset?" Arthur asked raising an eyebrow wondering if their were any other reasons than the obvious being Alfred being hurt.

Ivan sighed a few more tears dripping down his pale face. "I-I am supposed to protect, Fredka, It's my football position to keep other players away from him. I should have been able to stop that player from tackling him. The reason, A-Alfred is hurt is because of _my_ mistake." Ivan ended with a shuddered breath guilt practically taking over his mind as he remembered the scream Alfred let out when he got hurt and how that was the first time he'd ever seen his strong friend cry that hard.

Arthur just scoffed. '"Ivan, don't be an idiot. That was not your fault, it was that bastard of player who practically tried to murder Alfred with his steroid injected body. You're being daft, stop blaming yourself. Alfred wouldn't want anyone upset because of that idiotic reason." Arthur reasoned using his own rude way of trying to make someone besides Alfred feel better.

Ivan felt more warm tears drip down his sloped nose as he looked up at the frowning blond next to him. "W-What?" He asked trying to wipe his eyes with his hands which were still dirty from the football game.

Arthur just looked away as if he was an idiot. "Alfred likes everyone, even you for some odd reason unbeknownst to me and since he matters to me if he found out you're crying because you think this whole thing is your fault then _he'll_ start crying and I'm not going to let your dumb idea make Alfred sad so just stop blaming yourself because it isn't your fault, if it was you'd already be dead by now." Arthur said seriously that threat still lingering in the air.

Ivan looked down at the ground and sniffed his purple eyes perplexed as he thought over Arthur's words, even though they weren't the nicest things he'd ever heard, they were in an odd way slightly reassuring because Ivan knew if he was the actual reason Alfred was hurt, Arthur really would have murdered him and left him to rot somewhere already and since the grumpy teen hadn't he figured maybe he was actually right.

Ivan looked at Arthur and gave a weird smile not used to smiling at him. "I don't like you very much but thanks, you're kind of helpful, da?" Ivan replied laughing quietly as he looked back down the ground his eyes getting drier.

Arthur just nodded. "You're welcome, I do not like you either, however I am glad you're done making a scene." Arthur said feeling awkward as he talked to someone he would have gladly killed a few hours ago.

Arthur was about to walk back to his seat to get away from this strange happening when a doctor in blue scrubs came out from the elevator with a clipboard in hand. "Family and friends of Mr. Alfred Jones? Alfred Jones is ready for visitors." The woman announced loudly. Arthur, Matthew and Ivan immediately jumped up and practically trampled over the woman to get in the elevator.

As they got moving up to the higher rooms in the hospital where Alfred was, Arthur was twitching his feet in anticipation. "What's wrong with him? Is he okay?!" Arthur had demanded looking at the doctor or nurse with crazy eyes as he begged for information.

The woman just smiled. "I'm sorry, sir, I don't know, I'm not his doctor, hopefully he's doing well however." She replied as they got off and she guided them to Alfred's room.

She opened the door after knocking and Arthur basically pushed her out-of-the-way to get to Alfred.

"Alfred! Are you okay, dear?" Arthur asked sounding near hysteria as he invaded the room looking panicked.

Alfred was laying in a hospital bed with white covers laying softly on him, his leg however was fastened to a device that was keeping his injured leg raised slightly. Alfred was now out of his football gear and was wearing a light blue hospital gown, his face was still tear-stained but he appeared to be a less upset he was even smiling slightly.

Alfred laughed hoarsely. "I'm fine, Artie. Don't worry." He replied looking at his new guests in his room with a sheepish look on his face.

Alfred's mother was sitting on a hospital chair right next to his bed with a small smile on his face as she stroked her son's hair. "He is better than we thought but not entirely fine, Alfred got X-rayed and they found out his tibia bone is definitely fractured. Right now the doctors are deciding whether this requires surgery or if he can just get a cast." Mrs. Jones said looking at Alfred's friends and her other son with a gentle smile on her face as she hoped for the best.

Arthur saw the way Alfred crunched up his freckled button nose in disgust at those two options and if it wasn't for the fact Arthur just heard Alfred could be going through surgery he would have thought it was absolutely adorable.

Well, he still thought it was cute but he was more focused on the pounding of his heart at the prospect of surgery.

_"Surgery?!_ That's completely insane, I swear that mother fuc-_ freaker-_" Arthur changed his word last second at the wide-eyed look he got from Alfred for almost cursing in front of his mom. "-player who hurt Alfred is going to get it, I'll personally make sure of it." Arthur settled looking pissed as he paced the small room completely frazzled by these news.

Alfred laughed. "Arthur, I know you're upset but football is a contact sport, I mean I knew I'd get tackled and probably hurt when I joined the team, it's not like he purposely tried to hurt me." Alfred reasoned his blue eyes twinkling with amusement despite the pain he was in which was mildly sedated with some pain killers he was given.

Ivan and Arthur immediately shook their in unison both not agreeing with the optimistic blond.

"Fredka, you're too kind for your own good, that guy did that move on his purpose." Ivan said with a glint of anger in his eyes at the thought of the player who hurt his sunflower.

Alfred smiled. "Ivan, of course he did it on purpose, usually when you're trying to stop someone from making a score, you're thinking more about the game and less about the real consequences." Alfred replied sounding more mature than usual.

Arthur just scoffed. "Alfred, dear, that player was a complete brute, he didn't even try to help you! He just left you on the field without looking like he even apologized!" Arthur argued irritation clear on his face thinking about that wanker.

Alfred nodded. "Well, you're right, he didn't actually apologize but he might one day so that's really all that counts right? Besides, I bet he feels pretty bad about it already, you don't know, maybe he was scared to talk to me, I know I would be if I hurt someone that badly." Alfred said a tone of complete innocence taking over his voice.

Arthur just sighed at his love's naivety. "It was still rude of him to not even say anything, Alfred." He stated.

Alfred just grinned. "Well, I still forgive him either way." Alfred replied sounding genuine.

Arthur felt his irritation drip away as he felt a faint smile appear on his face. Alfred really always was a better person than he was. Arthur was someone who held grudges, their were some petty things people said to him in elementary school that pissed him off still today and Alfred had something in his body literally break, couldn't even walk and still forgave someone who never even told him a simple 'sorry'.

This was the reason Alfred was simply an amazing person and someone Arthur always wanted to have in his life.

Arthur could see a smile on Ivan's face as well as he heard the mature words of the blond and despite the fact he'd wished the damn Russian would go somewhere else and leave him be with Alfred he was a little glad Ivan was done crying. Arthur would never admit that however.

"Well you're a better person than I, Alfred." Arthur said completely genuine just as the door to the room opened up to show a man wearing scrubs and holding a clipboard and binder.

"Hello, Alfred and his friends, I presume?" The doctor greeted with a polite smile as he walked farther into the room. "I have some good news and some bad news." He started.

Arthur and Alfred at the same time spoke.

"Tell me the bad news! Is he going to be alright?" Arthur demanded right as Alfred shouted for the good news to be told first.

The doctor chuckled. "First off, yes, Alfred will be alright, however he will need surgery, his tibia bone fracture is not stable and will need to be fixed with an easy surgery, I assure you the surgery is not one with any high risk of failure, we have done it many times here at this hospital with similar cases of sports injuries. Alfred will be given a splint tonight and will be free to go home and the next day we'll prepare for surgery just so we can get every settled also because we can't perform the surgery now until he goes eight to twelve hours without eating or else he could get sick when we put him under anesthesia." The doctor explained.

Alfred nodded. "That's great, doc, but how long will it take for me to be back to being healthy again? I do a lot of sports you see, so this kinda sucks." Alfred said with a laugh that Arthur could tell was slightly worried.

The doctor nodded. "Only time will truly tell but from what I can access, you were very lucky, if you let it heal properly and you don't push yourself, you can go back to playing sports in six to eight months." The doctor explain as Alfred paled considerably

"_S-Six to eight months?_ W-What? You can't be serious, that's way too long!" Alfred replied looking sick to his stomach as Ivan who clearly understood his pain being a athlete as well rested a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

The doctor smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, that's actually a great and fast wait time though! It'll take about a month of rest and then about four or five months of physical therapy and then it's just testing process to see if you're ready to go back to any sports or other high energy activities." The man replied looking too positive to Arthur as Alfred's baby blue eyes brimmed with un-shed tears.

Arthur felt his stomach twist in pity, Alfred was the football, baseball and soccer sports captain at their school, losing sports for more than half a year would kill the poor boy.

Ivan smiled softly at Alfred. "Fredka, I know it's not good but that really isn't as long as you think besides the seasons for sports are almost over already anyways." Ivan said trying to comfort his upset friend.

Alfred let a few tears fall down his face. "Y-Yeah, I know, it still sucks though." Alfred replied quietly leaning into Ivan's touch trying to find some comfort as he wondered what he was going to do.

The doctor nodded. "You suffered a few other injuries such as severe bruising of the ankle, an ankle strain that will heal naturally and just bruising around your injured leg area in general that will probably hurt later but overall, Alfred, you truly are lucky, this could have been a lot worse. Count yourself lucky. We'll prepare your splint and we'll get you going. Feel better, Alfred." The doctor said as he nodded at everyone and left outside the room.

Alfred was still upset and sniffled slightly trying to calm himself down before he started crying too hard.

His mother patted his back. "Alfred, darling, the time will go faster than you think, you've always been a lucky kid, you'll be back running and playing football in no time." She comforted sounding completely sure of herself. Mrs. Jones stood up. "I promise I'll be right back, sweetheart, I need to go sign some release forms or something I suppose so we can get out of here sooner. I love you." She said kissing both of her sons on the head and smiling at Arthur and Ivan as she left the room.

Matthew nodded. "She's right you know, this will go faster than you think, besides, mom will feel totally bad for you and buy you all the games and junk food you want, so it's not like you'll be too bored." Matthew joked with a smile knowing his twin reacted better to humor than pity.

Alfred did indeed cheer up at the notion of food and video games, he grinned weakly at his brother feeling his tears stop a little from running down his face. "Y-Yeah, you think so?" He asked wiping his eyes on his arm as he glanced at his twin.

Arthur just shook his head. "Or course she will, she babies you, you'll miss when these months are over and you're not being given everything you want. Not only will you have her wrapped around your finger, you'll have me there for you too, I'll be at your house any time you need me." Arthur replied genuinely knowing that to be true, he'd do anything and everything for the oblivious blond, he'd donate his own fucking tibia if the boy needed it but Arthur didn't think that was necessary or it was actually possible so he guessed he'd refrain from saying that.

Alfred nodded a smile playing on his lips. "You already do anything I want, Artie, you're like my personal nanny except you kinda yell at me when I poke you too much." Alfred joked around sounding a bit more like himself.

Arthur sputtered. "I don't yell at you, Alfred, I just scold you when you're being bratty." Arthur replied shaking his head with a roll of his eyes.

Alfred burst out laughing. "Just like a freakin' nanny, dude!" Alfred retorted with a snort.

Ivan and Matthew chuckled at Alfred's outburst and as Arthur's face reddened. "_W-Why you little-_" Arthur started but felt his own lips tugging into a small amused smile happy to see his dear happy again.

Ivan smiled slightly. "Fredka, this will be easy and fun, I'll make sure, I promise." Ivan said ruffling the smaller teen's hair as he said so.

Alfred just smiled at them all finally starting to believe it for himself.

* * *

_**I will go ahead and say I spent a few hours researching tibia fractures and surgery recovery time and realized first off that I never, ever want to be a doctor cause it sounds way too smart and gross for me and secondly that recovery time is really kinda a estimate and it's hard to pin-point it exactly so I'll admit I kinda just guessed the time for Alfred's healing process now he'll be able to walk soon like don't think he's going to be confined to crutches or a wheel chair for half a year or something, he just can't do high energy sports like football or soccer until he's fully healed, he still will be able to do normal every day stuff probably in like a month or so and will be right back to normal after physical therapy so please do not kill me or feel scared, haha. /shot again/**_

_**If you're anywhere skilled in the medical field or you're just smarter than me which wouldn't be too much of a leap, really, explain in a review what's wrong with anything and I'll edit it immediately! I did seriously try my best though to be accurate and hopefully I didn't write anything too stupid, if I did, I'm really sorry! **_

_**Also if you're wondering why Arthur, Ivan and Matthew aren't as aggressive and at each other's throat as much this chapter, they're a little too focused on Alfred to be fighting with each other and maybe, just maybe, they are just becoming a little bit nicer to each other too, you never know!~**_

_**I can't believe we hit 90+ reviews, like in less than ten reviews we'll be at 100! Isn't that crazy? I already know I'm going to cry like a baby if that happens, thank you for being such great supporters of my story, I know I say it a lot but it really does mean a lot to me that you guys take a few minutes out of your day to read my new chapters, I love you all.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows, you're all amazing and keep me writing! (:**_


End file.
